Save my pride
by ACSsayuri
Summary: Hitsugaya is a strong guardian who belongs to a well known group-he has this attitude being bad to others while Shana is a guardian who doesn't believe in herself... one day a curse is given to Hitsugaya for him to be a frog each night and he meets Shana
1. Prologue

SAVE MY PRIDE

(fanfic 2008)

Anime Crossovers

CAST

[Ichigo from BLEACH]

[Hitsugaya from BLEACH]

[Yoh from SHAMAN KING]

[Rukia from BLEACH]

[Shana from SHAKUGAN NO SHANA]

[Angel peach, Momoko from WEDDING PEACH]

[Killua from HUNTER X HUNTER]

[Skuld from AH MY GODDESS]

[Vanilla H from GALAXY ANGEL]

[Umi from MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH]

[Hikaru from MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH]

[Fuu from MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH]

[Yuuna from MABURAHO]

[Galaxia from SAILRMOON]

[Himiko from GET BACKERS]

[Dark from DN ANGEL]

[Rock Lee from NARUTO]

[SGt keroro from SGT FROG]

[Hiei from YU YU HAKUSHO]

Intro:

Ang bayan ng Acrue ang pinkamaunlad sa lahat ng kaharian. Noon pa man ito ay tinitingala na ng marami. Bukod sa mga namumuno kabilang ang mga naiibang mandirigma sa binibigyan ng papuri, ang tawag sa kanila ay "Special Guardians"

Ang mga guardians ay binubuo ng ibat' ibang grupo, bawat isa ay may tatlong miyembro at depende sa kanilang kakayahan kung sino ang kanilang pangangalagaan. Pinaniniwalaan na ang sino mang mapili upang mangalaga sa hari ay syang may pinaka malakas na kapangyarihan. Sa lahat mapalad ang ika7 grupo dahil sila ang tumanggap ng tungkuling ito. Kilala sila sa tawag na "Guardians of Maker" na sya ring nakahigit sa grupo ni Rukia, ang Guardians of Heir.

PROLOGUE

"…lahat tayo ay espesyal…" –sgt keroro

Sa pag-atake ni Hitsugaya gamit ang kanyang espada, tumilapon si Shana ganun din ang hawak nyang katana. Dahil dito, malinaw ang naging pagkatalo nya.

"Balewala" ani Hitsugaya ,isang maliit na binata na may bughaw na buhok. Malamlam ang kanyang mga mata na animo'y parating galit.

"Binabati kia" sagot ni Shana, habang dahan dahang tumatayo. Hindi naging ganoon kalubha ang tinamo nyang pinsala ganunman bahagyang nagulo ang pagkakatali ng kulay apoy nyang buhok.

"Pano ba yan,panalo kami!" giit ni Ichigo, isang lalaki na itim ang kasootan dala sa kanyang likod ang isang malaking espada. Isa sya sa mga nanood ng naganap na laban: Ang laban sa pagitan ng Guardians of Maker at Guardians of Heir. Sa tabi ni Ichigo naandon ang isa pang mangingispada, ang masayahin at palangiting si Yoh.

Samantala,sa kabilang bahagi ay may dalawang kasamahan si Shana. Tanging silang anim lamang ang nasa kakahuyan kung saan naganapang sikretong laban.

"Kahit ano pa sigurong gawin nyo hindi nyo kami malalampasan" pagpapatuloy ni Ichigo sabay tingin kay Rukia, ang leader ng Guardians of Heir.

"Iyon ba ang opinyon mo..." tugon ni Rukia, isang magandang dalaga na may itim na buhok. Tulad ni Ichigo kulay itim din ang damit nya. "Makinig ka..." aniya "Hindi pa nagsisimula ang tunay na laban. Hintayin mong tayo ang magharap, sisisguraduhin kung kakain ka ng alikabok."

"Anong sinabi mo?" Hindi nagustuhan ni Ichigo ang narinig ganun din ang sandaling pag ngiti ni Rukia "Natalo na nga kayo ang lakas pa ng loob mong magyabang. Hitsugaya, Yoh, tayo na, nag-aaksaya lng tayo ng panahon dito."

Pagkaalis ng tatlo.  
"Rukia, patawad, natalo ako" ani Shana. "Hayaan mo daragdagan ko pa ang ginagawa kung pagsasanay. Sa susunod hindi na ko matatalo"

"Huwag mo lang yan basta sabihin, gawin mo!" galit na wika ni Rukia. "Alam mo ba na ipinahiya mo ang grupo, basta ka na lang nagpatalo, ipinakita mo kung gaano ka kahina!"

"Pero Rukia, malakas si Hitsugaya natural lang na matalo nya si Shana." singit ni Momoko  
"Tumahimik ka dyan, Momoko!" sigaw ni Rukia. "Hindi rason yon. Tayo ang Guardians of Heir, tungkulin natin na pangalagaan ang prinsipe kaya walang lugar sa atin ang pagiging talunan. Naiintindihan nyo ba yon?"

"Naiintindihan ko!" sagot ni Shana. "Pangako hindi na ito mauulit."

"Siguraduhin mo lang" paalala ni Rukia bago sya umalis.

"Wag mong masyadong dibdibin 'to" payo ni Momoko. Ngiti ang itinugon ni Shana.

Nang gabing iyon, nanatili si Shana sa kakahuyan. Namalagi sya sa may batis. Batid nya na sa mga oras na ito, may pagkakataon syang makapag-isip.

"Sabi ng guro namin noon natural lang na masawi ang mahihina…tanging malalakas lang ang may karapatang mabuhay..."  
Habang sya ay nag-iisip napansin nya na nagkaron ng lamat ang kanyang katana.

"Tama nga, kapag mahina ka wala kang silbi." Ibinato nya ang katana sa tubig. Tumingala sya at pinagmasdan sa langit ang bilog na buwan. "Ayokong maging mahina gusto kung maging malakas."

Matapos nyang banggitin ang mga katagang iyon ay biglang may lumitaw na palaka -galing sa buwan.

"Aaahhh!" sigaw ng palaka. Bumagsak ito sa paanan ni Shana. "Aray..." daing nito.

"Ah, ano ito, nagsasalitang palaka?"

Tumigin kay Shana ang palaka. Ngayon lamang nakakita ang dalaga ng ganitong uri ng nilalang.

(0/10)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"...wala akong mapapala kung kayo ang kakausapin ko…" -Ichigo

Nagkasalubong ang dalawang grupo, ang Guardians of Maker at Guardians of Heir.

"Ichigo, wala kang karapatang maging bahagi ng grupong yan," bulong ni Rukia.

Napahinto ang lalaki ngunit di na nagkaron pa ng pagkakataon na magsalita.

"Nakakainis ang Rukia na yon!" angal ni Yuchiru. Namamahinga na sya kasama ang dalawang kagrupo. Ang silid nila ay halos katabi lamang ng silid ng hari. Malawak ito at kumpleto sa gamit. "Biruin nyo sinabi nya na wala akong karapatan na maging bahagi ng Guardians of Maker. Ang kapal nya, palibhasa kasi naiinggit sya sa'kin. Gusto nyang maagaw ang karangalang nakamit ko!" Mahaba nyang litanya. Hindi naman pala sya pinakikinggan ng mga kasama. "Hoy, bakit di kayo nakikinig?"

"Paulit ulit ka kasi!" sagot ni Hitsugaya habang abala sa paglalaro ng video games. "Isa pa walang halaga yang sinasabi mo, mas importante na matapos ko itong nilalaro ko."

"Sang ayon ako kay Hitsugaya" wika ni Yoh sabay subo ng ubas. Sya naman ay kumakain ng mga prutas. "Sa mga oras na bakante tayo" patuloy nya "Sa halip na magreklamo mas mabuting gumawa ng makabuluhang bagay… ang sabi nga sa D&C na libro ng mga latter day saints Thou shalt not idle away thy time"

"Baket…makabuluhan ba yang ginagawa nyo?"

"Aba oo naman!" sagot uli ni Hitsugaya. "Ang sabi nga Importante ang bagay basta ikinasisiya mong gawin."

"Sino naman ang nagsabi non?" paglilinaw ni Ichigo.

"Sabi yon ng ate ko!"

"Hay na ko, ayoko na ngang makipag usap sa inyo." Inalis na ni Ichigo ang atensyon sa dalawa. "Wala akong mapapala kung kayo ang kakausapin ko." Aniya sa isip. "Basta naiinis ako kay Rukia. Mula pagkabata parati nya na lang akong binabangga…"

Naalala nya ang kanyang kabataan nang sya ay nag aaral pa sa Guardian Academy. Sila ni Rukia ay magkakumpetensya noon. Madalas ang pang iinis nito sa kanya. Hanggang sa ngayon para kay Ichigo pinag iinit pa rin nito ang kanyang dugo.

"Ah basta…Naiinis ako sa kanya!" sigaw ng lalaki.

"Gusto mo ba ng gamot, nagsasalita ka ng walang kausap baka may sakit kana." Singit ng isang batang babae.

"Ngi!" nagulat si Ichigo. Biglaan ang paglitaw nito. "At anong ginagawa mo rito, ha Vanilla H?" tanong nya.

"Uy Vanilla!" wika nina Hitsugaya at Yoh. Agad nila itong nilapitan. Si Vanilla ay nakababatang kapatid ni Hitsugaya.

"Ano Vanilla, dala mo ba yung mga pictures?" usisa ni Hitsugaya.

"OO dala ko, heto na"Ibinigay ni Vanilla ang mga larawan sa kapatid, larawan ito ng kanilang prinsesa, si prinsesa Yuuna.

"Wow…ang cute cute talaga ng pinakamamahal kung prinsesa. Oh princess Yuuna, L O V E ikaw talaga ang pinakamamahal ko sa lahat" ani Hitsugaya.

"He he, oo nga pala no, tagapangalaga ng prinsesa ang mga nakakatanda mong kapatid, Hitsugaya. Ang swerte mo dahil anumang oras pwede kang makahingi ng mga pictures pero swerte rin ako dahil masarap ang pagkain ko ngayon" wika ni Yoh.

"Hay nako…siguradong mapapahiya ako kapag nalaman ng iba ang totoong ugali ng mga ito" bulong ni Ichigo. "Teka nga sandale, hoy Vanilla nagpunta ka lang ba dito para dalin ang mga larawan na yan? Hindi ba dapat nasa academy ka?"

"Ayoko ngang pumasok don" sagot ni Vanilla. "Ayoko naman maging guardian."

"Bakit hindi mo gusto? Alam mo bata marami kang matatanggap kapag naging guardian ka. Bukod sa karangalan at kasikatan may pera at karangyaan pa."

"Wala akong pakialam, meron na naman ak non, maharlika yata ang nanay ko. Isa pa pinagandang term lang naman ng ALALAY ang salitang guardian."

Nainis si Ichigo. "Pang asar ka rin no, gusto mo ba ng away?"

"Oh, cool ka lang Ichi, bata yan" awat ni Yoh. "Kapag lagi kang ganyan, mabilis kang tatanda, sige, ikaw rin…hindi ka na magugustuhan ni Rukia."

Biglang tumalim ang mga mata ni Ichigo "Yoh, sawa ka na ba sa buhay mo, hindi si Rukia ang tipo kung babae!"

"Haching!" bahing ni Rukia. Naglalakad sya kasama sina Momoko, Shana at ilang tagasilbi. Nasa gitna nila ang prinsipe, patungo sila sa palasyo ng reyna.

"Ayos ka lang Rukia?" tanong ni Momoko

"Oo, wag ako ang intindihin mo, walang mas mahalaga kundi ang kaligtasan ni prinsipe Killua."

Pagdating nila sa palasyo ng reyna, sa pintuan pa lamang ay sinalubong na sila ng Guardians of Light, mga tagapangalaga ng kamahalan. Sila ay sina Dark, Lee at ang nag iisang babae si Himiko. Nais makausap ng reyna ang bunso nyang anak upang ipakilala rito ang mapapang asawa.

Nagbigay galang ang lahat sa magandang si reyna Galaxia, maging si prinsipe Killua ay lumuhod.

"Bweno, mahal kung anak," simula ng reyna "nais kung ipakilala sayo at sa inyo na ring lahat na naririto ang susunod na reyna ng kaharian, si lady Skuld…"

Isang magandang binibini si lady Skuld. Hindi sya dugong bughaw gayunpaman kabilang sya sa mga mayayamang angkan.

Binigyan sina Prinsipe Killua at Lady Skuld ng pagkakataon na makapag usap. Nasa hardin sila, samantalang sa di kalayuan nandoon ang grupo ni Rukia kasama ang Guardians of Light at ang tatlong tagapangalaga ni Lady Skuld.

"Napakapalad nyo kamahalan,…" simula ni Skuld "Mayron kayong mahuhusay na tagapangalaga."

"Tama ka, pero nasa aking ama pa rin ang pinaka magagaling."

"Ang Guardians of Maker? OO nga, sila talaga ang nangunguna. Ang totoo mayron akong kilala sa kanila." Biglang namula si Skuld "Naiiba sya sa kanilang tatlo, mabait, palangiti at talagang masiyahing tao."

Nabatid ng prinsipe na espesyal kay Lady Skuld ang taong tinutukoy.

"Napuri na naman pala ng hari ang Guardians of Maker" bungad ni Lee mula sa Guardians of Light.

"Natural lang yon, magaling sila" ani Himiko. "Pero sa kanilang tatlo, hindi ko gusto ang ugali ni Hitsugaya. Alam nyo bang may ginulpi syang mahinang guardian?"

"Ang tinutukoy mo ay kaibigan namin," singit ng isa sa tagapangalaga ni Lady Skuld. "Ang lupit ni Hitsugaya para gawin yon. Natapunan lang naman ng tinta ang damit nya."

"Aba, mayabang din pala ang isang yon" dagdag ni Dark.

"OO, mayabang sya! Talagang masama ang ugali ng taong yon" giit ng mga tagapangalaga ni Lady Skuld.

"Teka, wag nyong sabihin yan" mungkahi ni Rukia. "Sa palagay ko si Ichigo ang talagang masama at ubod ng yabang! Sigurado naimpluwensyahan lang si Hitsugaya."

"Nakakatuwa naman, ipinagtatanggol mo sya" puna ni Momoko.

Namula si Rukia. "H hinde!" tanggi nya. "Sinasabi ko lang na masama ang ugali ni Ichigo. Wala naman yung ibang ibig sabihin, isa pa malapit na ang Guardian Tournament…Kalaban natin ang grupo nila, tayong lahat magkakalaban, kaya ang dapat sari sariling grupo ang intindihin natin!"

Nang magpaiwan na ang hari, naisipang mamasyal ng kanyang mga guardians. Nagtungo sa bayan ang mga ito. Doon, may ilang guardians na nakakita sa kanila. Tulad ng inaasahan pinuri sila ng tatlong lalaking iyon. Binanggit nila ang kahusayan ni Ichigo gamit ang Zangetsu, ang liksi ni Yoh dala ang Harusame at syempre ang kakisigan ni Hitsugaya at lakas ng kanyang Hyorinmaru.

"Ulitin nyo nga!" inis si Hitsugaya. Nagalit sya dahil huling binanggit ang pangalan nya. Inawat sya ni Yoh pero hindi sya napigil. Wala namang ginawa si Ichigo.

"Malakas ako at ipakikita ko iyon sa inyo." Kinuha ni Hitsugya ang kanyang espada. Iwawasiwas nya ito nang biglang dumating si Shana. Sinangga nito ang espada. "Ano?"

"Kung itutuloy mo yan maraming masisira at pwedeng may masaktan" ani Shana.

Dumating ang buong grupo ni Rukia. Naging pagkakataon iyon ng ibang guardians para umalis.

"Tulad ng inaasahan pabaya talaga ang grupo mo,Ichigo!" bati ni Rukia.

"Ikaw na naman, hindi ka ba talaga titigil sa pang iinsulto? Pwede ba wag nyo kaming pinakikialamanan!"

Nagsimula ang pagtatalo sa pagitan nila Ichigo at Rukia.

"Imbes na nag iingay kayo dyan bakit di na lang tayo maglaban?" mungkahi ni Hitsugaya. Nabaling sa kanya ang atensyon ng lahat. "Medyo malayo pa ang tournamet pero pwede tayong magkaron ng sikretong laban. Gawin natin sa kakahuyan, ano sang ayon ba kayo?"

"Gusto ko ang naisip mo," ani Ichigo "Ikaw Rukia, ayos lang ba sayo?"

"Walang problema sa akin."

Ngumiti si Hitsugaya. "Mabuti kung ganon. One match na lang ang gawin natin at Ako ang magiging representative ng grupo namin,"

"Sige" pumayag muli si Rukia.

"Magaling, ngayon hinihiling ko na makalaban ang babaeng yan!" sabay turo kay Shana. "Hindi kita mapapatawad sa pagsangga mo kay Hyorinmaru…humanda ka!" sabi nya sa isip.

Tinanggap ni Shana ang hamon. Nagharap sila ni Hitsugaya.

(1/10)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Curse**

"…_malakas ako kaya natural lang na pabagsakin ko ang mahihina…"_

2

Hinayaan ng hari na sumama ang Guardians of Maker sa pagsasanay ng mga kawal. Si Hitsugaya ang pinaka kinakitaan ng potensyal. Nagpakitang gilas agad sya gamit ang kanyang espada. Naging madali para sa kanya ang pabagsakin ang mga nakakalaban.

"Pano ba yan, inuubos na ni Hitsugaya ang kalaban, di na nagtira o" reklamo ni Ichigo. "Sayang ang pagkakataon di ko maipapakita kung gaano kabagsik ang aking Zangetsu" dagdag nya.

Ngumiti si Yoh "Ayos lang yon, tsaka na lang tayo umeksena"

"Siryoso ka, hindi ka naiinggit?" tanong ni Ichigo.

"Bakit naman ako maiinggit, walang dahilan para maramdaman ko yon. Kanya kanya tayo ng kakayahan, hindi ako religious pero sang ayon ako sa sinabi ni Paul na kung ang lahat ay ulo sino ang gagawa ng gawain ng mga kamay at vice versa."

"Okey…" Nasanay na rin si Ichigo sa mga kasabihang nababasa ng kaibigan.

"Aba ang prinsesa oh kasama ang mga tagapangalaga nya" nasambit ni Yoh nang Makita na paparating ang mga ito. Narinig iyon ni Hitsugaya kaya agad syang lumapit.

Ang magandang si Princess Yuuna ay nagbigay galang sa kanyang ama. Kasama nya ang kanyang mga tagapangalaga, ang Guardians of Hana. Sila ay sina Umi, Hikaru at Fuu: mga binibining kasing rikit ng bulaklak.

"Sige po amang hari, aalis na kami" paalam ni princess Yuuna.

"A s sandali po!" awat ni Hitsugaya. Hindi sya nakapagsalita, namumula ang kanyang pisngi.

"Ano yon?" tanong ng prinsesa.

Inunahan ni Umi si Hitsugaya sa pagsagot. "Kamahalan, sya po si Hitsugaya, bahagi ng Guardians of Maker."

"Ha, sya ba yon…? Kung gayon ikinagagalak kitang makilala. Kayo na rin." Sabay tingin kina Yoh and Ichigo. "Nagpapasalamat ako sa inyo dahil binabantayan nyo ng mabuti ang aking ama"

"W wala…" hindi maituwid ni Hitsugaya ang pagsasalita. Ang kagandahan ng prinsesa ay sumisilaw sa kanya.

"Wala po iyong anuman, tungkulin namin na protektahan ang mahal na hari" salo ni Ichigo.

Tumawa ang hari at pinatotohanan ang husay ng kanyang mga tagapangalaga. Maging ang kanyang dalawang tagapayo na naroroon ay hanga rin sa kanilang galing.

"Sya nga po pala mahal na prinsesa," bulong ni Fuu "Si Yuriku rin po ang ikinukwento namin. Ang nag iisang lalaki sa aming magkakapatid."

"Ha, sya rin ba yon?" Di makapaniwala ang prinsesa. "Dito ka rin pala sa palasyo, ikinasisiya ko na makita ka ng personal, Hitsugaya." Sabay ngiti.

Namula ng husto si Hitsugaya, pakiramdam nya ay di na sya humihinga.

"Hoy Hitsugaya, wala ka na bang sasabihin?" tanong ni Umi. "Mukhang wala na nga…Tayo na po kamahalan."

"Sige. Ama, aalis na po ako." Muli syang nagpaalam sa hari.

Bago sila makaalis, sinipa ni Hikaru ang binti ng kapatid para matauhan, may ibinulong sya dito. "Pumunta ka sa bahay, may ibibigay sayo si Vanilla."

"Ha, ano naman yon?"

"Wala akong ideya."

Nang magkaroon ng oras, bumisita sa kanilang bahay si Hitsugaya. Sa gitna iyon ng kakahuyan. Si Vanilla lang ang nadatnan nya doon . Gabi na at kabilugan ng buwan.

"Hoy Vanilla, kamusta?" bungad ni Hitsugaya.

Abala si Vanilla sa pagcocomputer.

"Pwede ba, pansinin mo'ko, medyo badtrip ako kaya umayos ka."

"Ayokong makipag usap…naiinis ako sayo" wika ni Vanilla.

"Bakit ka naman naiinis?"

"Basta, naiinis ako!" Tuloy si Vanilla sa pagtatype sa computer.

"Ano ba Vanilla, huwag ka ngang dumagdag sa problema ko, alam mo bang broken hearted ako, feeling ko kasi wala na'kong pag asa kay princess Yuuna."

"Wala ka talagang pag asa, humanap ka na lang nag iba."

"Vanilla wag mo naman sabihin yan, sabi kaya sa akin ni ate Fuu hindi malabo na magustuhan ako ng prinsesa."

"Naniwala ka naman, pampalubag loob lang yon."

"Tumigil ka na nga, naniniwala ako kay ate Fuu, sya lang naman ang concern sa'kin pagdating sa pag ibig. Ang problema ko lang naman ay kung paano ipagtatapat ang nararamdaman ko."

"Hay nako gayumahin mo na lang para madali."

"Pwede? May alam kang orasyon?"

"Kumuha ka ng papel at isulat mo ang pangalan nya, samahan mo na rin ng picture tapos dasalan mo, sunugin mo then ilagay mo sa sobre, itago mo sa ilalim ng unan bago higaan" mabilis na paliwang ni Vanilla.

"Okey sige, gagawin ko na yon!"

"Pero balewala rin…Hindi ka rin nya pakakasalan kase mayabang ka, masama ang ugali mo."

"Ano bang sinasabi mo dyan, Vanilla?"

Humarap na si Vanilla sa kapatid. "Huwag kang magkunwari na hindi mo alam, nabalitaan na namin ang pananakit mo sa mahihinang guardian."

"Ano namang problema don, malakas ako kaya natural lang na pabagsakin ko ang mahihina…aral na rin yon para magpalakas sila."

"Pero dahil sa ginawa mo, ang daming nagagalit sayo, alam mo bang 'san tambak ang death wreath mo sa email?"

"Hindi ako natatakot, ano bang pakialam ko?" sagot ni Hitsugaya. "Malakas ako, iyon lang ang mahalaga."

"Pero hindi iyon ang palagay ko," wika ni Vanilla. "Para sa akin wala kang kasing hina, kuya Hitsugaya."

"Anong sabi mo? Ano bang ibig mong sabihin?"

"Hindi ko na iyon ipaliliwanag…malaki ka na para isubo pa sayo ang lahat. Ikaw na ang bahalang umunawa non"

"Teka, bakit ba kung magsalita ka parang ang tanda tanda mo na, ayoko pa man din sa matatanda, ang hilig hilig magpangaral sila naman ang unang unang gumagawa ng mali."

Hindi umimik si Vanilla.

"Oo nga pala, nagpunta ako dito dahil ang sabi ni ate Hikaru may ibibigay ka, anu ba yon?"

"Tungkol nga pala don, may nagdeliver sayo ng package, nandyan sa may lamesa, yung kulay asul na kahon."

Nakita agad iyon ni Hitsugaya. Binuksan nya ito at kinuha ang laman. Isa iyong pulang bato. "Ano namang bato 'to?"

"Bato yan na may kaloob na sumpa, at dahil ikaw ang unang humawak, sayo tatalab. Padala yan ng kapatid ng isa sa mga guardian na nagulpi mo. Alam mo kasi mangkukulam yung asawa ng pinsan ng boyfriend nya. Ano, ramdam mo na ba ang epekto ng sumpa?"

Nagpintig ang tainga ni Hitsugaya, bigla ring nanlisik ang kanyang mga mata. "Nasayang lang ang oras ko." Ibinato nya ang pulang bato, galit syang umalis.

Kinuha ni Vanilla ang bato. "Bakit di ka naniwala, totoo ang sumpa."

Napikon ng husto si YHitsugaya kaya naisip nya nang bumalik sa palasyo. Habang sa daan…

"Teka, bakit parang lumaki si Hyorinmaru (espada nia)," tanong nya "Iba ang pakiramdam ko…" Tumingin sya sa may ilog at nagulat sa nakita. "Waahh!" sigaw ni Hitsugaya. "N naging palaka ako!"

Tama naging palaka sya, palaka na malaki ang ulo at bilog ang katawan.

"Wala na dito si Hitsugaya?" tanong ni Ichigo. Sumunod silaang dalawa ni Yoh sa bahay nito.

"Kanina pa sya umalis" sagot ni Vanilla. "Tingnan tingnan nyo na lang."

"Baka nasa palasyo na sya Ichi, tayo na." aya ni Yoh

"Oo sige. Alis na kami Vanilla."

Ang hindi nila alam ay kung anu ano nang kamalasan ang nangyari sa kanilang kaibigan matapos maging palaka: Hinabol ng usa, dinagit ng ibon, nahulog kuing saan saan, naapakan pa sya ni… Ichigo.

"Ano ba 'to?" tanong ni Ichigo. "Teka…ang Hyorinmaru!" agad nyang kinuha ang espada. "Bakit pinabayaan lang 'to ni Hitsugaya?"

"Nakapagtataka nga" ani Yoh. "at tsaka ano yang palakang nakasabit dyan?"

"Aba oo nga ano…" Napansin na din yon ni Ichigo. Kinuha nya ang palaka at tinitigan… "Haahhh, ang sama ng itsura mo!" sa pagkaasiwa, inihagis nya ito ng malakas.

"Aaahhh!" sigaw ng palaka na ang totoo ay si Hitsugaya..

"Boses ni Hitsugaya yon ah!" sabay na nasambit nina Ichigo at Yoh. Hindi pa rin nila alam kung nasaan ang kasamahan.

Bumagsak ang palakang Hitsugaya sa may paanan ni Shana.

"Palakang nagsasalita?" tanong ni Shana matapos siyang makita. Natakot si Hitsugaya na malaman ng dalaga ang totoo, siguradong pagtatawanan sya nito ay baka tapak tapakan pa. Kaya nagsinungaling sya.

"Hindi ako ordinaryo, isa akong prinsipe alam mo ba yon?" aniya.

"Talaga, prinsipe ka?" Pinagmasdang mabuti ni Shana ang palaka hanggang sa mapangiti sya. "Alam mo ba, in love ako sa isang prinsipe."

"Ano namang pakialam ko?" supladong sagot ng palaka.

"Ayaw mong malaman ang kwento? Pati pala mga palaka suplado." Malungkot nyang wika. "Sayang naman ang akala ko may mapagkkwentuhan na 'ko."

"Ang drama mo ha, o sige na magkwento ka na, makikinig ako."

Ngumiti si Shana. "Ganito yon, tungkol dun sa lalaking gusto ko…" habang nagkukwento si Shana patungkol kay prinsipe Killua, napansin ni YHitsugaya na tila iba ang kaharap nya kumpara sa Shana na madalas nyang makita.

"Naku gabi na pala…pano palaka, kailangan ko nang umalis, magkita na lang uli tayo."

Pagkaalis nya, napabuntong hininga ang palaka..

"Ang haba ng sinabi nya, ang daldal nya pala."

Nang gabing yon nagpunta ang palakang Hitsugaya sa palasyo, doon sa kanilang silid. Nagkataon na nahuli sya ni Ichigo.

"Aaahhh! Ichigo ako ito si Hitsugaya!"

"Ha, ikaw ba talaga yan?" Di makapaniwala si Ichigo. Agad nyang tinawagan sina Vanilla at ang Guardians of Hana.

Gamit ang espada binasag ni Umi ang sumpa. Bumalik sa pagiging tao si Hitsugaya.

"Salamat naman, tao na uli ako" sabi nya.

"Nagkakamali ka!"giit ni Umi. "Panandalian lang ang epekto ng kapangyarihan ko. Makinig ka, 'pag lubog ng araw magiging palaka kang muli at magiging tao lang 'pag lampas ng hating gabi."

"Ano?":

"Pasensya na pero iyon lang ang kaya ng kapangyarihan namin"

"Kawawang Hitsugaya…" sabay na wika nina Hikaru at Fuu.

'Hayaan mo, ihahanap namin 'to ng solusyon!" dagdag ni Fuu.

"Tutulong din ako" sabi ni Vanilla. "Ah sya nga pala ang sabi dun sa email kakaiba daw ang sumpang yan dahil kabaligtaran sa fairy tale. Kapag hinalikan ka sa anyong palaka, mananatili na ang pagiging palaka mo habang buhay. Kaya mag iigat ka, ingat ka n huwag mahalikan…"

"Ah…" hindi mapaniwalaan ni Hitsugaya ang nangyayari. "Hindi ito totoo, panaginip lang to, HINDE!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Pink Blossom**

"…_naniniwala sila na mas mataas ang araw kaysa sa buwan…"_

3

Umaga, halos walang tulog sina Ichigo at Hitsugaya. Mababakas iyon sa kanilang mga mata.

"O, anong nangyari sa inyo?"bati ni Yoh. Maganda ang naging gising nya. "Aba YHitsugaya naandito ka na pala, san ka galing?" Wala syang alam sa mga nangyari.

Sa kabilang banda, nagbalik si Shana sa may batis umaasa na makitang muli ang nagsasalitang palaka. Hindi nya ito nakita.

"San ka ba nagpupunta?" bungad ni Rukia. Nang makabalik si Shana sermon agad ang tinanggap nya. "May dadaluhan tayong pagdiriwang ngayon kasama ang prinsipe. Meron tayong obligasyon kaya hindi ka dapat basta umaalis."

"Oo alam ko, pasensya na" sagot ni Shana.

Pagkalipas ng ilang mga sandali, nagtungo na ang Guardians of Heir sa pagdiriwang. Iyon ay upang matiyak ang kaligtasan ng prinsipe. Ang nasabing pagdiriwang ay upang ipagbunyi ang kaarawan ni Lady Skuld.

"Wow naman, napaka ganda ng lugar ni Lady Skuld." puri ni Momoko.

"Natural lang yon, mayaman sila" sagot ni Rukia. "Alam naman natin, hindi kayang pantayan ng mga guardian ang yaman ng isang maharlika" dagdag nya.

Walang naging reaksyon si Shana.

"Nandito rin pala kayo" bati ni Yoh.

"Uy Yoh, anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong ni Momoko.

Ngumiti ang lalaki. "Inimbitahan ako ni Skuld, magkababata kami."

"Talaga kababata mo sya?" di makapaniwala si Momoko.

"Nakakagulat naman yon" singit ni Yamato.

Tumawa lang si Yoh..

Sa di kalayuan, naandon ang mga matataas na tao kabilang na ang prinsipe at si Lady Skuld. Nang makita ni Skuld si Yoh, agad nya itong nilapitan.

"Yoh. Natutuwa ako dahil nakarating ka" bati nya.

"Isa itong karangalan, salamat sa pag imbita mo Skuld.…" sagot ni Yoh.

"Skuld?" Napuna ng prinsipe na hindi ginamit ni Yoh ang Lady bilang pagtawag sa munting dalaga.

"A ano, kamahalan sina Yoh at Lady Skuld po ay magkababata kaya sanay sya na tawagin ito sa pangalan lang." Paliwanag ni Momoko.

"Oo tama sya" dagdag ni Skuld. "Mula pagkabata magkaibaigan na kami ni Yoh."

"Pero kahit ganoon, sa tingin ko walang karapatan si Yoh na tawagin kayo sa una nyong pangalan, lady Reiku…dapat nya kayong igalang lalo na dahil kayo ang susunod naming magigimg reyna." ani Rukia. "Yoh, kamalian mo ito, humingi ka ng tawad."

"Ah, oo. Pasensya na po kamahalan" wika ni Yoh sa prinsipe. Humingi rin sya ng tawad kay Lady Skuld.

Ilang sandali pa ganap nang nagsimula ang pagdiriwang. Maraming dumalo, lahat sila ay nagsaya. Bukod sa kainan may naganap din na sayawan. Kabilang ang prinsipe at si lady Skuld sa mga nagsasayaw.

Ang mga guardian kasama si Yoh ay nanonood.

"Ang galing naman, ang saya nilang panoorin" masayang wika ni Momoko.

"Nagtataka lang ako," ani Shana "Bakit sa halip na gabi umaga ginanap ang pagdiriwang?"

"Nakasanayan na 'yon" sagot ni Yoh. "Tradisyon na ng pamilya nina Skuld este Lady Suld na umaga parati magdaos ng pagdiriwang. Naniniwala sila na mas mataas ang araw kaysa buwan."

"Ganun ba, iyon pala ang dahilan" Nang mga sandaling iyon nag iba ang tingin ni Momoko kay Yoh.

"Maaari ba kitang isayaw?" Isang lalaki ang lumapit kay Rukia, ikinagulat nya iyon.

"Sige na Rukia makipagsayaw ka na sa kanya" udyok ni Momoko. Hindi na nakatanggi si Rukia, tinanggap nya ang paanyaya ng lalaki.

"Ikaw Momoko, gusto mong sumayaw?" tanong ni Yoh.

"Ako, isasayaw mo 'ko?"

"Kung gusto mo…"

"Sige sayaw tayo"

Sumayaw ang dalawa dahilan para maiwan mag isa si Shana. Ang atensiyon ng dalaga ay nakatuon sa prinsipe. Habang tinitingnan nya ito, iniisip nya na silang dalawa ang magkasayaw. Bigla ay naalala nya ang sandali kung saan napili sya bilang Guardian of Heir. Labis labis noon ang kanyang kasiyahan dahil sa simula pa lamang nagustuhan nya na ang prinsipe.

Bigla lamang nahinto ang kasiyahan ng may mga ispiya na sumalakay at nagtangka sa buhay ni prinsipe Killua. Nagpanggap ang mga ito na panauhin. Sa pag atake nila nagkagulo ang mga tao. Mabuti na lang nga dahil mabilis natunugan ni Yoh ang mga kalaban. Gamit ang kanyang Harusame nailigtas nya ang prinsipe. Sina Rukia lumaban sa iba pang ispiya. Hindi nila hinayaan na may makatakas ni isa man sa mga ito.

"Totoo pala talaga na may gustong magtangka sa buhay ng aking anak" wika ng reyna matapos malaman ang nangyari.

"Ganun na nga po kamahalan" tugon ni Rukia. Ang buong Guardians of Heir ay nakaluhod sa harap ng reyna. "Marami pong nagbabalak ng masama sa mahal na prinsipe pero wag po kayong mag alala asahan nyo na poprotektahan namin sya, kahit maging kapalit ito ng sarili naming buhay."

"Oo alam ko kung gaano kadalisay ang inyong katapatan. Inaasahan ko kayo."

Pagkatapos makipag usap sa reyna lumabas na sila, kasama nila ang prinsipe.

"Kamahalan ayos lang po ba kayo ano pong nararamdaman nyo sa ngayon" pag aalala ni Rukia.

Ngumiti ang prinsipe "Wag nyo kung alalahanin…ayos lang ako. Iyon nga palang lalaki na nakasama nyo sa pagliligtas sa akin, bahagi sya ng Guardians of Maker, tama?"

"Opo, sya po si Yoh may kailangan po ba kayo sa kanya?

"Hindi kasi ako nakapagpasalamat, gusto ko syang makita."

_Dark as AC Kasei_

"Ano nagiging palaka si Hitsugaya?" nagulat si Yoh. Sila nang kanyang grupo ay nasa kanilang silid. Nang mga oras na yon, nasabi na sa kanya ang sumpa na natamo ng kaibigan.

"Sikreto lang yon Yoh kaya di mo dapat ipagsabi, maliwanag?" ani Hitsugaya.

"Syempre naman no hindi ko iyon ipagsasabi, magtiwala ka sa akin Hitsugaya isa yata akong … samurai, hahaha tawa ni Yoh.

"Pero sa lalong madaling panahon kailangan na itong masolusyunan" wika ni YIchigo habang nagpapalit ng damit. "Hindi pwedeng kapag lulubog na lang ang araw ay mawawala si Hitsugaya."

"Oo tama ka" sang ayon ni Yoh "siguradong may makakapansin at magiging malaking kasiraan iyon sa ating grupo."

Kailangan namin si Yoh!" biglang bungad ni Rukia. Sinipa nya ang pinto ng silid at biglang pumasok. Kasama nya sina Momoko at Shana.

"Ang kapal ng mukha nyo ah, anong ginagawa nyo rito, bakit bigla kayong pumasok?" angil ni Ichigo. Nagbunganga sya agad.

'Pwede ba, bago ka magsabi ng kung anu ano tapusin mo muna yang pagbibihis mo?" ani Rukia. Tsaka lang naalala ni Ichigo na di pa sya tapos magbihis, agad nyang inayos ang sarili.

"Ako ba ang kailangan nyo?" tanong ni Yoh

"Oo ikaw nga" sagot ni Rukia. "Gusto kang makita ng prinsipe para pasalamatan. Sumama ka sa 'min, ngayon na"

"Pero…"

"Ako ang pinuno ng grupo" singit ni Ichigo"At hindi ko pinapayagan si Yoh na sumama sa inyo."

"Hindi ko kailangan ang opinyon mo Ichigo, si Yoh lang ang sinadya namin dito!"

Nagkakainitan uli ang dalawa. Si Hitsugaya ay tahimik lang, napatingin sya kay Shana.

"Tama na nga yang pagtatalo nyong dalawa" awat ni Yoh. "Sigi na Rukia, sasama na 'ko sa inyo."

Isinama nila si Yoh sa hardin kung saan naandon ang prinsipe. Inanyayahan naman sya ni Prinsipe Killua ng isang laban gamit ang espada. Habang pinapanood sila ng Guardians of Heir mula sa malayo may naalalang itanong si Momoko.

"Ah Rukia, matanong ko lang, tayo bang mga guardian talagang obligadong mamatay para sa kapakanan ng ating master?"

"Itinatanong pa ba yon, Momoko alam mong oo ang sagot dyan."

"Pero kung ganon ang dapat mangyari, pano ang mahal natin, siguradong masasktan sila kapag sa iba tayo nag alay ng buhay."

"Momoko…ano bang pinagsasasabi mo? Hindi ko maintindihan ang gusto mong iparating, pero tandaan mo sumumpa tayo ng katapatan kay prinsipe Killua nangangahulugan lang yon na handa nating isakripisyo ang ating buhay alang alang sa kaligtasan nya."

"Pero…"

"Alam ko ang gusto mong puntohin, Momoko" singit ni Shana. "Sinasabi mo na paano na lang ang mahal natin kung nakalaan na sa prinsipe ang ating buhay. Sa puntong yan kailangan nating mamili sa pagitan ng tungkulin at pag ibig pero sa kalagayan naman natin hindi iyon problema dahil mahal natin si prinsipe Killua, hindi ba? Kahit ipinagbabawal ang pag iibigan ng isang guardian at maharlika, minahal pa rin natin sya kaya walang dahilan para mamili."

"Shana…"

Ngumiti si Rukia. "Sa kauna unahang pagkakataon may maganda ka ring nasabi, Shana."

"Mukhang tapos na sila" ani Shana

"At tulad ng inaasahan si Yoh ang nakalamang" dagdag ni Rukia.

"Napakahusay mo" pinuri ng prinsipe si Yoh.

Ngumiti Ito "Kayo rin po kamahalan. Meron kayong talento"

"Salamat pero hindi kita mahihigitan. Salamat nga pala sa pagtulong mo sa akin nung nakaraang araw."

"A iyon po ba…wala po iyon, natural lang naman na tumulong ako"

"Alam ko pero… hindi ko basta malilimutan ang sandaling yon."

"Ehehehe.." napapakamot si Yoh sa kanyang ulo, nailang din sya ng titigan sya ng prinsipe, sandali syang namula. "A ano kamahalan meron pa po ba kayong kailangan sa akin, ano pa pong maipaglilingkod ko?"

"Ang totoo wala na, pero gusto kong malaman, galing ka ba sa lahi ng isang sikat na mangingispada? Ang pamilya lang ng kasamahan mong si Yuchiru ang kilala ko, sikat sa buong kaharian ang kanilang angkan sa tawag na "Shinigami" Kayo meron bang bansag ang inyong pamilya?"

"Umm…" Natahimik si Yoh

"Baket may problema ba?"

"Pasensya na po kayo kamahalan pero yan po ang bagay na pinaka ayokong pag usapan sa lahat"

"Ha, pero anong dahilan?"

Walang itinugon si Yoh.

"Hindi ko ba pwedeng malaman?" tanong ng prinsipe.

"Pasensya na po."

"Kung gayon sige. Wag mo nang sabihin…" wika ni prinsipe Killua. Umalis sya at iniwan si Yoh

"Bakit parang nagalit ang prinsipe.? Hoy ikaw may ginawa ka ba?" tanong ni Rukia ngunit hindi na nia nahintay ang sagot nito, Sinundan na agad nila ang prinsipe.

Matapos ang sandaling iyon, naging malungkot si Yoh. Panandaliang nawala ang mga ngiti nya sa labi."

"Ha Ha HA HA!" tawa ni Yoh matapos nayang makita sa anyong palaka si Hitsugaya. "Nakakatawa naman ang itsura mo, Hitsugayang palaka, hahaha!" paulit ulit nayang tawa, maging si Ichigo di mapigilan ang paghalakhak.

"Tigilan nyo na nga ako, wala talaga akong maaasahan sa inyo"

Iniwan ni Hitsugaya ang mga kasama, lumabas sya at tinungo ang kakahuyan. Ang totoo hindi nya gustong bumalik sa may batis subalit dito sya dinala ng kanyang mga paa. Pagdating don nakita nya si Shana na sumasayaw (traditional Japanese dance).

"Ah ginoong palaka!" napansin sya nito. "Nagbalik ka, ang akala ko hindi ka na uli magpapakita sa akin."

"H hndi naman, ang galing mo palang sumayaw."

"Ah, nakita mo pala 'ko " nahihiyang wika ni Shana. "Noon kase pangarap kung maging mananayaw gaya ng aking ina"

"Talaga, eh bakit tagapangalaga ka ngayon?"

"Masyadong mahabang kwento pero hanggang ngayon nasa puso ko pa rin ang pagsasayaw."

"Kung ganon iwan mo na ang pagiging guardian"

"Naku hindi pwede, hindi ko magagawa yon"

"Baket, dahil ba sa prinsipe dahil gusto mo sya?"

"S siguro bahagi yon…inaasahan pati ako ng marami kabilang na ng aming guro. Hindi ko sila pwedeng biguin."

Ang tinutukoy na guro ni Shana ay ang punong guro sa Guardian Academy na noon pa'y kinaiinisan na ni Hitsugaya.

"Iyan ba talaga ang gusto mo?" tanong ng palaka "Gusto mo bang purihin ka ng lahat sa pamamagitan ng pagpapakita sa ekspektasyon nila Kung itatago mo ang tunay mong sarili siguradong kahit kailan hindi mo magagawang ngumiti ng totoo."

Napatungo si Shana "Hinde…gusto ko naman ang ginagawa ko ang mapagbigyan ang mga taong mahalaga sa akin ay sapat na para maging masaya, isa pa kung pagsasayaw ang bibigyan ko ng atensiyon…hindi ako magiging malakas."

"Ganun ba…"

"Sya nga pala, palaka ka ba talaga?" Ang tanong na iyon ay nagpagulat kay Hitsugaya.

"O oo, palaka ako, obvious naman diba?"

"Sa itsura oo, pero hindi kasi kita naririnig na nagkokokak"

"Ha? Baka di mo lang napapansin, kokak hehe!"

"Ay baka nga. Ano nga palang pangalan mo?"

"P pangalan? A…e…wala akong pangalan, palaka na lang, iyon na lang ang itawag mo sa akin para simple, kokak." Pinagpapawisan si Hitsugaya ng husto.

"Nakakalungkot naman yon, wala kang pangalan. Kung gusto mo bibigyan kita."

"Bibigyan mo ko, o sige ano yon?"

"Pedro!"

"Pedro?" di natuwa si Hitsugaya.

" Hinde, biro lang. Sgt, iyon ang gusto kung itawag sayo, ayos lang ba?"

"Sgt? O sige iyon na ang itawag mo sa akin!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fusion of Love and Duty**

"…_hindi ako magiging masaya sa hindi habang panahon na pag-ibig…"_

4

"Tungkol saan kaya ang sasabihin ng hari kay Rukia?" tanong ni Momoko

Si Shana ang sumagot "Siguradong tungkol pa rin iyon sa prinsipe"

Silang dalawa lamang ang kasama ni prinsipe Killua sa silid aklatan. Sa kasalukuyan ang prinsipe ay nagbabasa nag libro. Kapansin pansin na tahimik ang prinsipe. Hindi nito binibigyang pansin ang pagbabasa.

"May problema yata ang prinsipe" puna ni Shana.

"Oo nga halatang malalim ang iniisip nya" pagsang ayon ni Momoko. "Ah kamahalan mawalang galang na, si lady Skuld po ba ang dahilan ng malalim nyong pag iisip?"

Napatingin ang prinsipe kay Momoko. "Ano?'

Ngumiti ang dalaga "Ang balita ko bumalik sya sa kanyang probinsya, iyon po siguro ang dahilan kung bakit naiisip nyo sya, nasasabik kayo sa kanya tama po ba?'

"Hindi naman" sagot ng prinsipe. "Ang totoo hindi ko sya masyadong naaalala, sandali lang naman syang mamamalagi sa Shimona."

"Ganun pu ba…"

"Nabanggit nyo ang Shimona, iyon din ang bayang pinanggalingan ni Yoh" ani Shana.

"Ngayong nasabi mo yan, tsaka ko lang naalala" wika ni Momoko. "Dun siguro sila naging magkaibigan."

"Kung gayon iyon pala ang bayan nya…Kayong dalawa saang bayan kayo isinilang?" tanong ng prinsipe.

"Ako po tulad nina Ichigo, Hitsugaya at Rukia ay dito ipinanganak at lumaki sa kabisera" sagot ni Mpmoko. "Sabay sabay kaming pumasok sa Academy."

"Sa bayan naman po ako ng Yuyuha ipinanganak pero sa timog na bahagi ng Shimona ako lumaki" sagot ni Shana. "Parehas po kami ni Yoh na lumipat dito sa kabisera para mag aral sa Academy, nauna lang ako sa kanya ng tatlong buwan."

Ngumiti ang prinsipe. "Mapalad kayo, hindi lang sa palasyo umikot ang inyong buhay. Meron sana akong ipapakiusap, sana mapagbigyan nyo 'ko."

Sa kabilang banda, matapos kausapin si Rukia ng hari nagpasya na syang bumalik agad sa palasyo ng prinsipe. Sa daan nakasalubong nya si Ichigo kasama nito ang inaantok na si Hitsugaya.

"Naligaw ka yata, Bb. Rukia" bati ni Ichigo.

"Ano bang pakialam mo" sagot nia.

"Hay nako, hindi ka pa rin talaga nagbabago, bukod sa suplada ang pangit mo pa!"

"Anong sinabi mo, ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo!"

Nagsimula na namang magtalo ang dalawa.

"Sige Ichi, matutulog muna ako" tahimik na umalis si Hitsugaya.

"Parati mong pinagmamalaki ang Zangetsu mo pero mahina naman yan!" batikos ni Rukia.

"Anong mahina, ang sabihin mo yang espada mo ang kalawangin, ni hindi mo nga nagawang ipagtanggol ang prinsipe, kinailangan nyo pa ang tulong ni Yoh"

"Ano?'

"O bakit totoo naman diba, dahil kumpara sa aming mga lalake kayong mga babae mahihina!"

Sa inis ni Rukia sinugod na nya si Ichigo gamit ang espada. Nakailag ang lalaki.

"He he e di napikon ka rin, PANGET!" asar ni Ichigo bago sya tumakbo paalis.

"Nakakainis ka Ichigo bumalik ka dito!" Sinundan nya ang lalaki, ngunit nawala ito sa kanyang paningin. "Ichigo magpakita ka! Sa oras na mahanap kita lagot ka sa'ken!" Sa pagpasok nya sa isang silid nakita nya si Hitsugaya na malalim na natutulog .

"Hitsugaya…" ani Rukia. Nilapitan nya ang lalaki, tinitigan. Tsaka nya lang napansin na nakahawak na sya sa pisngi nito, nakita iyon ni Ichigo.

"Hoy Rukia!"

Nagulat ang dalaga, nilingon nya si Ichigo "Nandyan ka lang pala, humanda ka sa akin!"

"Miss Rukia, Miss Rukia!" tawag ng isang babaeng utusan. Hinahanap nito si Rukia.

"Anong problema?".

"Mabuti naman at nakita ko na kayo, masama pong balita, si prinsipe Killua nawawala!"

"Ano?" Nagpaalala ng husto kay Rukia ang nalaman.

"Anong nangyari, nasan ang prinsipe?" tanong nia. Hindi sumagot sina Shana at Momoko. "Tintanong ko kayo, Momoko! Shana!

"Patawad Rukia pero…pinaalis namin sya" sagot ni Shana. "Kasalanan namin, hahanapin na namin sya ngayon din."

"Sandale, Shana anong ibig mong sabihin na pinaalis mo sya?"

"Gusto nyang makalabas ng palasyo, gusto nyang maranasang maging ordinaryong tao sa sandaling panahon kaya…'

"Mga hangal!" sigaw ni Rukia. "Wala kayo sa lugar para magdisisyon na hayaan syang gawin yon. Nakalimutan nyo na ba, ang tungkulin natin ay ang pangalagaan ang prinsipe, iyon lang! Sa ginawa nyo maaari syang mapahamak."

"Kaya nga humihingi kami ng tawad, patawad Rukia" samo ni Shana.

"Walang magagawa ang paghingi ng tawad, tayo na hanapin na natin sya."

"Bakit ganon Rukia!" biglang nagsalita si Momoko. Napatingin sa kanya sina Rukia at Shana. "Ang sabi mo at ng mga guro ang tungkulin natin ay ang pangalagaan ang prinsipe pero sinabi mo rin na dapat natin syang sundin lalo na dahil mahal natin sya. Ano ba talaga ang dapat nating piliin, ang sundin ang utos nya o ang gawin ang ating tungkulin? Kanina tumanggi ako sa gusto ng prinsipe pero pinayagan sya ni Shana, naisip ko na dahil yon sa kagustuahan nya na sumunod, mahal nya ito kaya gusto nya itong maging masaya, hindi ko na rin sya pinigilan dahil inakala ko na iyon ang gagawin mo kung nandito ka."

"Hindi iyon ang gagawin ko. Kahit magalit pa sa akin ang prinsipe pipigilan ko sya, mas mahalaga sa akin ang tungkulin ko kaysa sa pag ibig" Tumingin si Rukia kay Shana "Kasalanan mo ito, hinayaan mong matalo ka ng damdamin mo. Momoko kahit mahal pa natin ang prinsipe hindi natin dapat kalimutan ang batas ng pagiging guardian!"

"Hindi ko mahal ang prinsipe!"

"Ano?"

"Ang sabi ko hindi ko mahal ang prinsipe" ulit ni Momoko. "Siguro nga pinahahalagahan ko sya dahil sa pagiging prinsipe pero kahit kailan hindi ko sya mamahalin dahil wala naman iyong patutunguhan. Bakit ko mamahalin ang isang tao kung alam kung panandalian lang 'to. Hindi ako magiging masaya sa hindi habang panahon na pag ibig."

Napaisip si Shana sa narinig, maging si Rukia pero hindi nya ipinahalata. Ngumiti sya "Bahala ka…Shana tayo na marami na tayong nasayang na oras"

Samantala, nagpunta si prinsipe Killua sa bayan ng Shimona at nagpanggap na ordinaryong tao.

"Hitsugaya, anong nangyari sayo?" tanong ni Fuu nang makita ang malalaking eye bag ng kapatid. Binisita nila ito.

"Tila yata nawala ang kagwapuhan mo mula ng maging palaka ka" ani Hikaru.

"Oo nga!" sang ayon ni Umi "Tingnan nyo, kahit tao sya mukha na syang palaka."

"Nagpunta ba kayo rito para pagaanin ang loob ko o mang asar?" Tawa ang itinugon ng kanyang mga kapatid. "Hindi ko naman kasi maintindihan kung bakit ang daming naiinggit sa akin at ginawa akong palaka."

"Hitsugaya hindi sila naiinggit, naiinis sila sayo dahil sa kayabangan mo" tuwid ni Hikaru.

"Sa lagay na 'yon naiinggit din sila. Ano, hindi pa ba sila masaya nahihirapan na 'ko, nagtagumpay na sila!"

"Kawawang kapatid ko…" wika ni Hikaru "makahanap na sana si Vanilla ng pangontra sa sumpa."

"Pero habang wala pa gamitin mo muna itong concealer ko" alok ni Umi.

"Salamat. Sya nga pala, may itatanong ako sa inyo…"

"Ano naman yon?" sabay sabay nilang tanong sa kapatid..

"Ano ba ang nagpapasaya sa mga babaeng tulad nyo?"

"Sa amin?" nag isip si Umi.

"Uuuy… ikaw ha, mukahang nag iisip ka nang manligaw" asar ni Hikaru.

"Nagkakamali ka, hindi ako manliligaw, may gusto lang akong mapasaya"

"Iyon ba ang dahilan, ang bait mo naman pala talaga" puri ni Fuu. "Alam mo Hitsugaya hindi pare pareho ang gusto ng mga babae pero kung ako ang tatanungin mas maganda kung bibigyan mo sya ng bulaklak."

"Bulaklak?"

"Oo tama!" ani Hikaru "Dahil karamihan sa amin malambot ang puso kaya mabilis mapasaya ng simpleng bagay."

"Pero kung si Princess Yuuna ang bibigyan mo, sorry na lang dahil allergic sya sa bulaklak hehe" dagdag ni Umi.

"Sige hindi na kami magtatagal, maiwan ka na naming" Umalis na ang tatlo ngunit bago pa man makaalis si Fuu may naalalang sabihin si Hitsugaya.

"Ate Crysler!" tawag nia.

"Ano yon?"

"Naalala ko kasing bigla yung sinabi ni Vanilla. Ang sabi nya wala raw akong kasing hina para sa kanya. Bakit nya kaya yon sinabi?"

Ngumiti si Fuu. Lumapit sya sa kapatid at hinawakan ito sa magkabilang pisngi. "Ikaw sa sarili mo, masasagot mo iyon, kapag nagawa mo sigurado mauunawaan mo kung ano ang espesyal na katangian ng tunay na mandirigma"

Lalo lang naguluhan si Hitsugaya. kapatid.

Sa bayan ng Shimona, ikinasaya ng prinsipe ang pamamasyal. Nalibang sya sa mga paninda na bago sa kanyang paningin. Hanggang sa hindi sinasadyang madanggi nya ang isang antigong palayok.

"Ah naku pasensya na po." Agad syang humihgi ng dispensa subalit hindi iyon tinanggap ng matabang tindero.

"Bayaran mo ang palayok na nabasag mo ngayon din, dalawang libo ang halaga nyan"

"Ano dalawang libo? Pero ginoo sa aking palagay ordinaryong palayok lamang yan"

"At paano ka naman nakatiyak doon, nakakita ka na ba ng mamahaling palayok tulad nito? Hindi ka naman mukhang maharlika kaya pano mo nasabi na mumurahin ang itinitinda ko?"

"Ah…dahil…" hindi makapagsalita si Prinsipe Killua. Kapag ipinilit nya pa ang nalalaman tungkol sa palayok maaari sya nitong makilala. "O sige babayaran ko na lang"

Ngumiti ng masama ang lalaki. Iaabot na ng prinsipe ang bayad nang biglang may dumating.

"Nagtitinda ka na naman dito?" Si Yoh iyon.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Forbidden Tears**

"…_may lugar kung saan hindi mo na kakailanganin pang umiyak…"_

5

*NOTE: (this chapter contains yaoi)

Natakot ang matabang lalaki ng makita si Yoh kaya agad syang tumakbo paalis.

"Hindi talaga nagtatanda ang mga manlolokong yon. Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ni Yoh. Natigilan sya nang malamang si Prinsipe killua iyon. "Kamahalan, ano po bang ginagawa nyo rito?"

"Huwag kang mag ingay, baka may maka alam na nandito ako."

"Hinahanap nyo po ba si Lady Skuld? Nakabalik na po sya sa kabisera."

"Oo alam kung ngayon ang balik nya. Iba naman ang dahilan ko kung bakit ako nagpunta rito. Ikaw bakit ka narito?"

"Bweno, ang totoo nyan gusto ko lang makita ang dati kung bayan kaya pinakiusapan ko si Ichigo na payagan akong umalis. Dalawang araw na rin po ako rito."

"Ganun ba…Ah, pwede mo ba kung ipasyal sa buong bayan?"

"Syempre naman po."

Magkasamang naglibot sina Yoh at Prinsipe Killua. Maganda ang lugar subalit laganap ang kahirapan at masasamang loob.

"Hindi ba alam ng amang hari ang tungkol dito, sa tingin ko kailangan nyang bigyang pansin ang bayang ito" ani prinsipe Killua.

"Huwag po kayong mag alala, araw araw sinisikap ng hari na mapabuti ang buong Shimona, ang kaso nga lang halos kalahati ng populasyon dito ayaw syang tanggapin. Gusto ng karamihan sa narito na sakupin ang buong bayan at magtatag ng sariling monarkiya."

"Ano, may ganoong grupo sa lugar na ito?"

"Opo kamahalan, mabuti na nga lang dahil may mga guardians pa na narito. Sa tulong nila napipigilan ang grupong iyon."

"Mabuti naman pala, pero sino ba ang grupong iyon?"

"Ang tawag po sa kanila ay… Harusame."

"Harusame? Pangalan iyon ng iyong espada…wag mong sabihing…?"

"Tama po kayo. Bahagi ako ng grupng iyon. Kahit na hindi ko ginustong sumali, naging bahagi nila ako dahil…sila ang aking pamilya."

Matapos iyong marinig ng prinsipe, naging malinaw sa kanya kung bakit ayaw pag usapan ni Yoh ang tungkol sa kanyang pamilya.

"Ang totoo, ayoko sa kanila pero alam kung kahit kailan hindi ko matatakasan ang katotohanan na sila ang pamilya ko" amin ni Yoh.

"Nandyan ang Harusame, nandyan ang Harusame!" sigaw ng maga tao. Tulad ng dati ay nanggugulo na naman sila, sa pamumuno mismo ng ama ni Yoh. Isa itong malaking lalaki. Hinihingan nila ng salapi ang mga nagtitinda at kapag hindi makapagbigay ay sinasktan nila. Sa mata ng lahat, masama ang grup ng Harusame.

Napansin ni prinsipe Killua ang sobrang galit ni Yoh. Alam nya kung gaano nito kagusto na pigilan at turuan ng leksyon ang sariling ama, subalit di nya magawa.

"Pakiusap, tama na yan!" sigaw ni Prinsipe Killua.

"Baket, sino ka ba, anong reklamo mo ha?" tugon ng pinuno. Huwag kang magmalaki dahil kayang kaya kitang burahin sa mundo. Bukod sa malakas ang grupo namin, dapat nyong malamang lahat na mataas na uri ng guardian ang anak ko!" pagyayabang nito.

Hindi na nakatiis si Yoh, tumakbo sya paalis. Sinundan naman sya ng prinispe.

"Ikaw!" pagpapatuloy ng pinuno ng Harusame. "Hindi ka ba magbibigay gusto mo pa yatang masaktan."

"Tama na yan" Ang tinig na iyon ang kumuha ng atensyon ng lahat. Si YIchigo iyon, kasama si Hitsugaya at ang guardians of Heir.

"Ikaw na naman?" wika ng pinuno.

"Sa totoo lang kating kati na ang kamay namin ni Hitsugaya para turuan kayo ng leksyon, kung hindi lang dahil kay Yoh."

"Masyado ka pang maraming sinasabi… hindi nyo naman kami kayang saktan…"

Ang parusa sa mga nanggugulo ay hinahatulan ng mga guardian. Sila ay binibigyan ng karapatang husgahan ang mga nakikita nilang gumagawa ng hindi maganda. Sa kasamaang palad, dahil ama ni Yoh ang pinuno ng Harusame hindi ito magawang galawin ng marami.

"Ano, kaya nyo ba kung saktan?" hamon ng pinuno."

"Hindi kami kasali dito" ani Rukia. "Momoko, Shana, hanapin na agad natin ang prinsipe."

"Ichi, pano 'to?" tanong ni Hitsugaya.

"Hindi natin sya pwedeng patulan. Hanapin muna natin si Yoh."

"Ha ha ha!" tawa ng pinuno. "Mga duwag naman pala kayo, tama ako… hanggang salita lang ang kaya nyo."

Biglang may dumaplis sa pisngi ng pinuno… espada na ibinato ni Shana. Ikinagulat yon ng lahat.

"I ikaw…" galit na galit ang pinuno.

Sumugod si Shana Kinuha nya ang ibinatong espada at hinarap ang pinuno ng Harusame.

"Shana itigil mo yan!" tawag ni Rukia.

"Ano bang problema nya, bakit bigla syang sumugod?' tanong ni Ichigo.

Isang miyembro ng Harusame ang susugod kay Shana mula sa likod, nakita iyon ni Rukia kaya umatake sya bago pa man ito makalapit.

"Hindi ko papayagan na may masaktan sa mga kasama ko" ani Rukia.

At doon na nagsimula ang pakikipaglaban ng Guardians of Heir sa grupo ng Harusame.

"Ayos, gusto ko 'to!" ani Hitsugaya. "Laban na!" Nakipaglaban na rin sya. Sa huli, hindi na rin napigilan ni Ichigo ang sarili.

"Yoh, nakita rin kita." Natagpuan ng prinsipe si Yoh sa ilalim ng tulay na gawa sa kahoy. "Ayos ka lang ba?"

"Magiging sinungaling ako kung sasabihin kung oo, dahil ang totoo sobra sobra ang galit na nararamdaman ko. Nagagalit ako sa aking sarili dahil wala akng magawa para pigilan ang aking pamilya."

"Yoh…"

"Ang lugar na ito, ito ang saksi sa lahat ng nangyari sa akin, dito rin ako nangako na gagawin ang lahat para baguhin ang aking kapalaran."

Ikinuwento ni Yoh ang tungkol sa kanyang sarili. Namulat sya sa prinsipyo ng pagiging bahagi ng Harusame. Kung hindi nya marahil nakilala ang isang guardian, hindi magbabago ang kanyang pananaw. Nang mamatay ang kanyang ina, hinangad nya na makapasok sa academy at maging mahusay na tagapangalaga. Nagtagumpay sya. Gayunpaman hindi nya pa rin magawang kalimutan ang kanyang pamilya. Parati nyang naaalala ang sinabi ng kanyang ina na bago isinilang ang tao, pinili na nila kung sino ang kanilang magiging magulang . Kahit papaano, gusto nyang patunayan na di sya nagkamali. Subalit magpahanggang sa ngayon…sya ay bigo..

Napaiyak si Yoh, hidi nya napigilang lumuha. "Pasensya ka na hindi ko mapigilang hindi umiyak. Pasensya na talaga."

"Ayos lang iyon" sagot ni prinsipe Killua. "Natural lang namang umiyak kapag nalulungkot. Ang bahaghari, nagpapakita pagkatapos ng ulan"

"Hindi ko gustong umiyak…" wika ni Yoh subalit hidi nya maihinto ang pagluha.

"Yoh…" yinakap sya ng prinsipe. Ang balikat nito ang kanyang naging sandalan. "May lugar kung saan hindi mo na kakailanganin pang umiyak… lilikha ako non para sayo."

"Ah…" matapos iyong marinig ni Yoh, pakiramdam nya ay tumigil ang oras. Naramdaman nya ang labis na kaba sa kanyang dibdib


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Confession of Young Hearts**

"…_kung talagang mahal mo sya, ipakita mo yon, patunayan mo at iparamdam mo…"_

6

"Nabalitaan nyo ba, naparusahan ang Guardians of Heir" ani Ichigo. Sila nina Hitsugaya at Yoh ay nag uusap habang naliligo sa hot spring. "Mababaw nga lang ang parusa nila sa pakiuasp na rin ng prinsipe, sayang."

"Pero ang ipinagtataka ko, bakit kya naisipan ni Shana na sugurin ang tatay ni Yoh?" tanong ni Hitsugaya. "Sya ang salarin kung bakit nakaratay ngayon ang mga miyembro ng Harusame."

"Ehehe…" tawa ni Yoh. "Okey nga yung ginawa nya. Hanga ako sa kanya, ang totoo matagal ko nang hinihintay ang isang guardian na papatol sa aking ama. Hindi rin pala naiiba si Shana kay Sgt."

"Sgt?" natigilan si Hitsugaya. "Sino si Sgt, Yoh?" tanong nya

"Si Sgt ay isang guardian mula sa Shimona. Hindi ko alam kung anong tunay nyang pangalan pero sya ay isa sa mga tagapangalaga ni Shana walong taon na ang nakararaan."

"Ano, tagapangalaga ni Shana, ibig mong sabihin maharlika si Shana?" tanong ng dalawa.

"Iyon ang alam ko…nakita ko na sya non kasama ang mga guardian nya. Hindi ko lang alam kung ano ang nangyari at naging guardian din sya, basta ang alam ko mula sya sa mayamang angkan at minsan nya nang nasaksihan kung paano pabagsakin ni Sgt. ang aking ama."

"San mo ba nakuha ang pangalang Sgt?" tanong ng palakang Kitsugaya nang magkita silang muli ni Shana.

"Iyon ba…tawag ko yon sa guardian ko dati, masyado kasing mahaba ang panagalan nya kaya Sgt na lang"

"Ibig mo bang sabihin dati kang maharlika?"

"A…" natahimik si Shana.

"Bakit, sikreto ba yon? Pasensya kana."

"Hinde, ayos lang" sagot ni Shana. "Ang totoo matagal na panahon na yon na naging maharlika ako. Mananayaw ang aking ina at mayamang negosyante naman ang aking ama. Masaya kami noon kasama ang Guardians of Autumn sa pamumuno ni Sgt. Kinuha sila ni ama hindi para sa sarili nya kundi para sa amin ni ina. Natatandaan ko, parati nila akong pinupuri sa tuwing magsasayaw ako…" kwento ni Shigatsu. Binanggit nya rin na ang pang aasasinate sa mga magulang nya ang naging dahilan ng kanyang pagiging ulila. Dahil din sa kanya kung bakit namatay ang kanyang mga guardians kabilang na si Sgt. Dahil sa pangyayaring iyon, nagdisisyon sya na pumasok sa academy at maging isang ganap na guardian.

"Tinulungan ako ng punongguro, kaya malaki ang pagpapasalamat ko sa kanya. Sa mga oras ding ito, nakabaon na sa limot ang pagiging maharlika ko" ani Shana.

"Ibig palang sabihin, ipinangalan mo ko sa pinaka dakilang guardian na nakilala mo?"

"Oo Sgt, ganun na nga. At isa pa…ang guardian kung iyon ay aking… first love."

"T talaga? hindi ang prinsipe?" tanong ni Hitsugayang palaka.

"Tama" sagot ni Shana. "Magkahawig kasi sila. Ang akala ko nga nung una, ang prinsipe mismo si Sgt. Hindi pala. Magkaiba sila ng kulay ng buhok. Mas malalim ang mga mata ni Sgt, maliit sya, itim ang parating soot at napaka husay sa espada. Sabi nila natatangi rin ang pambihira nyang bilis."

"Mukha ngang kahanga hanga sya, sayang dahil di ko na sya makikilala."

"Oo, talagang nakapanghihinayang lalo na sa kalagayan ko dahi mahal ko sya. Ngayon nakahanap ako ng bagong mamahalin kaso hindi naman kami pwede, iba ang mundo namin at isa pa hindi nya ako gusto."

"Ano ka ba, ayos lang yon, ako rin naman may nagugustuhan, ah… ang ibig kung sabihin lahat tayo may nagugustuhan."

"Alam ko naman yon pero… narealize ko yung mga sinabi ng kaibigan ko na kung ang pag ibig daw ay hindi pang matagalan hindi ito magpapasaya sayo. Parang espada, kung alam mong hindi matibay bakit mo pa gagamitin. Kahit papano napag isipan ko yon. Para tuloy ayoko nang mahalin si prinsipe Killua."

Muling napansin ni Hitsugaya ang lungkot sa mata ni Shana. "Ano ka ba, huwag ka ngang malungkot ng dahil lang dyan, gusto mo ba kantahan kita?"

"Kakanta ka?"

"Oo, magaling yata akong kumanta."

_"Yuhi you yamani_

_Teru TeRU momiji_

_Kaeru yatokage ga_

_ Kon'nichiwa_

_(_ In the mountains at sunset

Momiji shines

Hello to the frogs,

lizards and everyone)

Napangiti ng bahagya si Shana "Nakakatuwa ka talaga" aniya. "Kung pwede lang sana ikaw na lng ang mamahalin ko para parati akong masaya."

"Ha?"

"Sgt, pwede ba kitang mahalin?" tanong ni Shana.

"A e nagbibiro ka lang, di ba?"

Umiling si Shana, ipinikit nya ang kanyang mga mata at inilapit ang labi sa anyong palakang si Hitsugaya.

"Ah…hindi ito pwede" ani Hitsugaya sa isip. Naalala nya ang sinabi ni Vanilla.

_"Kapag hinalikan ka sa anyong palaka, mananatili na ang pagging palaka mo…"_

Kaya nga nagmadali syang umalis.

"San sya nagpunta? Sgt, binibiro lng kita."

Ilang sandali pa bumalik na si Hitsugaya sa pagging tao. Sa daan may mga bandido syang nakita. Mabilis nya namang tinalo ang mga ito. Kinaumagahan naging usapin ang tungkol sa guardian na tumalo sa mga bandido. Sinabi nya na sya iyon. Dahilan para bigyan sya ng parangal.

"Hay na ko, kahit kailan talaga, yang si Hitsugaya hindi n nagpaka humble" puna ni Ichigo.

Pagkalipas ng ilang mga oras magkakasama na ang tatlo sa kanilang silid.

Humikab si Hitsugaya. "Nakakapagod talaga, gabi gabi na lang akong hindi nakakatulog."

"Bakit naman?" tanong ni YIchigo. "May babae ka bang kinakatagpo?"

"B babae?"

"Oo babaeng palaka, hahaha!" tawa nya.

"Pwede ba, hindi ako nakikipagdate sa palaka o sa kahit kanino pang babae. Kay Princess Yuuna lang nakalaan ang puso ko, baka ikaw dyan ang may nahanap na."

"Anong ako, wala akong panahon sa love love na yan noh" tanggi ni Ichigo samantalang si Yoh ay tahimik lang.

Biglang dumating si Vanilla. "May dala akong mansanas, baka gusto nyo… Kuya Hitsugaya, ano kamusta na ang pagiging palaka mo, kailangan mo ba ng kausap, ihahanap kita ng palaka."

"Isa ka pa eh, tigilan mo nga ako ng ganyang biro. Ano bang ginagawa mo rito?"

"Wala. Dinala ko lang yung mga sulat para sayo. Hanggang ngayon ang dami pa ring nagagalit sayo. Hindi ka pa rin daw nagbabago."

"Anong hindi nagbabago, nagpapakabait na nga ako, kagabi nga may mga bandido akong hinuli. Sila lang ang nagsasabi na hindi ako mabait. Silang mga hindi nakakakita. Paano ako makakapanligaw kay princess Yuuna kung ang karamihan ng tao sinisiraan ako."

"Bakit mo ba sa kanila pinapasa ang problema mo tungkol sa pag ibig?" tanong ni Vanilla. "Wala naman silang kasalanan. Kaya hindi ka pinapansin ni Princess Yuuna ay dahil wala kang ginagawa. Kung talagang mahal mo sya, ipakita mo yon, patunayan mo at iparamdam mo dahil kahit totoong mahal mo sya hindi naman nya yon malalaman hangga't hindi mo sasabihin"

"Ano?" hindi maka relate si Hitsugaya. Iba sa dalawa nyang kasama, kina Ichigo at Yoh na kapwa natahimik.

"Ang galing mo Vanilla, iyon nga ang sagot don" bulalas ni Yoh bago sya tumakbo paalis.

"O anung nangyari kay Yoh?" tanong ni Vanilla.

"Ewan ko…" ani Hitsugaya. "Pero nung isang araw itinanong nya sa akin kung na inlove na raw ba ako sa kapwa ko lalaki, anong tingin nya sa akin, bading…ang weird nya nitong mga nakaraang araw, hindi ba Ichigo?"

"Tama naman talaga si Vanilla, tama sya" sabi ni Ichigo.

"Ano?" Hindi sya maintindihan ng kaibigan.

"Si Ichi, ang weird na rin" ani Vanilla "Oo nga pala galing lang sa text message yung sinabi ko."

Samantala kasama ng Guardians of Heir si Lady Skuld. Hawak ang telescope tinitingnan nya ang kagandahan ng palasyo

Sa kabilang banda si prinsipe Killua ay nasa kanyang silid. Nagulat sya nang makita si Yoh. Nasa itaas ito ng puno malapit sa kanyang bintana. "Yoh, anong ginagawa mo dyan?" Binuksan nya ang binatana. Pumunta sya sa beranda para lapitan ang lalaki.

"Kamahalan tanda ko pa po ang sinabi nyo na kaya nyong lumikha ng lugar kung saan hindi ko na kakailanganing umiyak". Tumango si prinsipe Killua. "Naniniwala ako na magagawa nyo nga yon" ani Yoh. "Isa pa naalala ko ang sinabi ng aking ina na sa oras na matagpuan ko na ang magpapatibok ng aking puso, mali na humanap pa ako nag iba."

"Yoh…"

"Kaya nga gusto ko itong sabihin sa inyo, kamahalan…Gusto kita."

Ang mga binitiwang salita ni Yoh ay nagbabadya ng simula ng isang bawal na pag ibig…Inabot ni prinsipe Killua ang kanyang kamay at hinalikan sya sa pisngi. Ang tagpong iyon ay hindi sinasadyang makita ni Lady Skuld sa kanyang teleskopyo. Bigla nya itong naihulog dahi sa pagkagulat.

"Bakit po Lady Skuld, anong problema?" tanong ni Momoko.

Walang itinugon si Lady Skuld.

You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,  
But your tears, even now...

I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are -  
It's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
The sound of footsteps.

(-kotani kinya In the moonlight) 


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**True Strength**

"…_ito nga ba talaga ang gusto at hinahangad ng puso ko…"_

7

"May dala kung mansanas" ani Shana ng magkita sila ng palakang Hitsugaya.

"Mansanas na naman? Bakit ba ang daming nagbibigay nyan?"

"May nagbigay na rin sayo nito? Kung sa bagay hindi na yon nakakagulat, maramimg ganito sa ditto sa bayan natin. Pano Sgt, kailangan ko nang umalis, hindi kasi ako pwedeng magpuyat ngayon. Bukas na lang uli."

"Sige ingat ka!"

Pagkaalis ni Shana, huminga ng malalim si Hitsugaya. "Kung wala sya, nasan kaya ako ngayon?" tanong nya sa sarili.

"Alis dyan!" May biglang sumipa kay Hitsugaya.

"Aray!" daing nya.

"Aba, tingnan nyo, isang nagsasalitang palaka, ang saya siguro nyang paglaruan, hehehe…"

May tatlong lalaki na dumating. Sinabi nila na sila ay mga guardian.

"Mga guardian kayo? Sinong niloko nyo?" ani Hitsugaya.

"Ayaw mong maniwala, bakit hindi ba kami kapani paniwala, ha?" Pinagsisipa at pinagaapakan nila ang palaka. Hindi naman nito makaya na lumaban. Sa kalagayan nya wala syang magawa

"Tumigil kayo!" sigaw ni Shana. Bumalik sya at nakita ang kasamaan ng tatlong iyon.

"S shana…?"

"Sgt!' Nang makita ni Shana ang kalagayan ng kanyang kaibigan, labis syang nagalit. "Hindi ko kayo mapapatawad, pagbabayaran nyo ang ginawa nyo!"

"Sige, subukan mong lumapit at tapos ang palakang ito" sabi ng isa sa tatlo. Ginamit nilang hostage ang palaka.

"Bakit ba kayo nanggugulo? Pakawalan nyo si Sgt."

"Hindi na kami manggugulo kung bibigyan kami ng lisensya para maging guardian. Iyon lang naman ang gusto namin kaya sabihin mo sa hari na bigyan na kami agad"

"Mga hangal kayo!" ani Shana. "Hindi kayo pwedeng maging guardian ng basta ganun na lang. Lahat ng mga tagapangalaga dumaan sa maraming pag aaral, sa maraming pag subok kaya hindi pwede ang pakiusap nyo."

"Masyado ka pang maraming sat sat! sigaw ng isa bago nya sinalakay si Shana. Nasangga iyon ng dalaga subalit sabay na sumugod mula sa likod ang dalawa pa gamit ang punyal. Hindi nya iyon napaghandaan.

"Shana!" tawag ni Hitsugaya. Tumakbo sya at iniharang ang sarili. Natamaan sya sa dibdib dahilan upang mawalan sya ng malay.

"Nasan ako?" tanong ng palakang Hitsugaya.

"Mabuti gising kana. Ginamot ko na ang sugat mo. Nailagay ko na rin sa lugar nila ang mga nanakit sayo. Ano, kamusta na ang iyong pakiramdam?"

Hindi sumagot si Hitsugaya.

"Sgt…?"

"Nahihiya ako…." wika nya. " Ni wala akong nagawa para labanan ang mga lalaking iyon. Hindi rin kita natulungan, ikaw pa ang nagligtas sa akin. Napakahina ko."

Sandaling katahimikan. Bago nag salita si Shana.

"Iyan din ang akala ko dati"

"Ha?" tumingin ang palaka sa kanya.

"Alam mo gustong gusto kung lumakas at dahil sa kagustuhan kung yon, marami akong mga nakalimutan. Nakalimutan ko ang mga itinuro sa akin ng aking mga magulang. Ngayon ko lang uli ito naalala, sa tulong mo, Sgt."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Hindi ang pisikal na lakas ang patunay na malakas ka, hindi rin ang kapangyarihan kundi ang paniniwala at tiwala mo sa iyong sarili. Ang sabi ni Sgt malakas ka kapag buo ang paniniwala mo at lalakas ka pa kung matututo kang maging mababa. Salamat sayo Sgt, ipinaalala mo yon sa akin"

Napangiti lamang ang palakang si Hitsugaya.

Napansin nina Momoko at Shana na kakaiba si Rukia. Hindi ito tulad ng dati habang nag eensayo sila.

"Ano kayang problema ni Rukia?" tanong ni Momoko "Parang kakaiba sya ngayon."

"Tama ka" pagsang ayon ni Shana. Nilapitan nya si Rukia. "Rukia, may sasabihin ako sayo."

"Ha?"

"Pakiramdam ko mas lumakas na ako ngayon kaya paghuhusayan ko sa tournament."

Ngumiti si Rukia. "Bago mo sabihin yan, patunayan mo muna, ni hindi mo pa nga natatalo si Hitsugaya."

Natahimik si Shana. Tumatak sa isip niya ang sinabi ng kasamahan. Kaya naman hinanap nya ang lalaki.

"Ichigo, nasan si Hitsugaya?"

"Naandon sya sa tore, nag iinsayo mag isa."

"Ganun ba, salamat." Paalis na si Shana nang may maalala syang sabhin. "Ah Ichigo, tungkol kay Rukia."

"Anong tungkol sa kanya?"

"Alam ko hindi kayo masyadong magkasundo pero sana kung malungkot sya, damayan mo rin sya."

Biglang kinabahan si Ichigo, bumalik din sa isip nya ang sinabi ni Vanilla.

_"Kahit na totoong mahal mo sya, hindi naman nya yon malalaman hangga't hindi mo sasabihin"_

"Sige, maiwan na kita."

Naiwan ni Shana si Ichigo na nag-iisip, tungkol kay Rukia.

"Gusto mo na naman ba ng away?" tanong ni Rukia nang makipagkita sa kanya si Ichigo.

"Hinde, hindi ako makikipag away."

"Eh anong kailangan mo sa akin?"

"May gusto akong sabihin sayo…"

"Ha?"

"Makinig kang mabuti dahil… siryoso ako… Rukia gusto kita."

Napabuntong hininga si Rukia. Hindi nya pinaniwalaan si Ichigo. "Iba na lng ang kausapin mo." Aalis na sya.

"Teka sandale!" awat ni Ichigo. "Ang sabi ko, siryoso ako!" Tumitig sya sa dalaga. "Nitong huli ikaw na lang ang nakikita ng mga mata ko at ikaw ang parating laman ng isip ko."

"Dala lang siguro yon ng parati nating pagtatalo, gusto mo ko dahil ako ang karibal mo!" may kompyansang sagot ni Rukia.

"Bakit ba ayaw mong maniwala…"

"Tama na Ichigo, inaabala mo na'ko!" Aalis na si Rukia nang bigla syang yakapin ni Ichigo.

"Sa ganito siguro maniniwala kana…Hindi lang kita karibal… ikaw ang babaeng gusto kong makasama."

"Tumigil ka!' ani Rukia. "Ang prinsipe lang ang mahalaga sa'kin"

"Hinde." Hinigpitan ni Ichigo ang pag yakap. "Alam kung hindi lang sa kanya umiikot ang buhay mo"

"Ah…" Natahimik si Rukia, napaisip

Mula pa pagkabata, sinanay na sya upang maging mahusay na guardian tulad ng buo nyang angkan. Sa murang edad, bagaman hindi pa guardian sumumpa na sya sa sarili na magiging tapat sa kanyang magiging master. Nang araw na italaga sya bilang Guardian of Heir, sinabi nya sa sarili na ang puso nya at buhay ay ilalaan lamang sa prinsipe.

"Tama ba ito, to nga ba talaga ang gusto at hinahangad ng puso ko?" tanong ni Rukia sa sarili"

_Now I see, if I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I can not fool my heart_

_(Reflection)_

"Marahil tama ka. Hindi nga sa prinsipe laan ang puso ko, may gusto akong iba Ichigo… kaya pasensya na, hindi ko masusuklian yang nararamdaman mo." Inalis nya ang kamay ng lalaki

"Si Hitsugaya ba yon?" tanong ni Ichigo. Napatingin sa kanya si Rukia. "Sya, tama ba?" Tango ang itinugon doon ng dalaga.

Sa kabilang banda nakita na ni Shana si Hitsugaya. Hinamon nya ito ng isang laban..

"Huh!" iyon ang sagot ng lalaki. "Ayokong makipaglaban ngayon, ireserba mo na lang sa tournament ang lakas mo."

Tumanggi si Hitsugaya sa hamon ni Shana. Ito ang kauna unahang hamon na di nya pinaunlakan


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Childhood Memories**

"…_naaalala ko ang sandali na lubos kung pinahalagahan…"_

8

Nang napadaan si Hitsugaya sa hardin, nakita nya si Ichigo. "Uy Ichi bakit dyan ka nag eemote?" biro nya.

Sinuklian iyon ni Ichigo ng masamang tingin.

"Oh, bakit ganyan ka maka tingin?"

"Umalis kana!" siryoso at mahina ang kanyang tinig.

"Ichigo?"

"Ang sabi ko umalis kana!" sigaw ni Ichigo sabay sugod kay Hitsugaya. Nakailag ito subalit nahagip ang kanyang damit.

"Ano bang nangyayari sayo?" tanong ni Hitsugaya. Nagalit sya. "Kung mainit ang ulo mo hindi mo ko dapat idamay. Makipag usap ka ng maayos."

"Tumahimik ka! Ayokong makarinig ng kahit ano, kahit anong sabihin mo hindi ako mapapanatag, gusto ko ng laban!"

"Ah ganon,,kung yan ang gusto mo, hindi kita bibiguin" sabay kuha sa espada. "Pagbibigyan kita lalo na dahil sinira mo ang damit ko!"

Kapwa nabalot ng tensyon ang dalawa. Inihanda nila ang mga sarili upang maglaban.

Samantala ipinatawag ni Lady Skuld si Yoh sa kanyang lugar.

"Pasensya na kung ipinatawag kita Yoh" ani Lady Skuld. "Naabala ba kita?"

"A naku hindi po, wala naman po akong ginagawa" sagot ni Yoh. Nasa hardin silang dalawa, nakaupo sa may fountain.

"Bale, may gusto lang akong itanong sayo" simula ni Lady Skuld. "Sa palagay mo bakit kaya ako ang napili ni reyna Galaxia?"

"Iyon pu ba, simple lang naman ang sagot don, dahil nasa inyo ang mga katangian ng isang mahusay na reyna.

Ngumiti si Lady Skuld "Salamat pero hindi ko naman 'to makukuha kung hindi dahil sayo"

"Ano po?"

"Ang totoo sa tuwing nakikita kita Yoh naaalala ko ang sandali na lubos kung pinahalagahan, iyon ay… nung bata pa lang ako. Iyon ang araw na nakilala kita. Nang dumating ka sa buhay ko, marami akong nalaman at natutunan. Kung wala ka, marahil walang nakitang Skuld ang mahal na reyna."

"Lady Skuld, bakit nyo yan sinasabi san akin?"

Tumingin ang dalaga kay Yoh "Iyon ay dahil gusto kita. Noon pa man ikaw na ang gusto ko pero… parehas nating alam na maraming nagbago dahil sa paglipas ng panahon, hindi na tayo pwedeng maging tulad ng dati."

**"****The flow of time changes the two of us****  
****But the things that we've lost and things that we dream of, too****  
****I'll take your hand and remember them****  
****I'm always by your side******

**Because I want to remember even the sad things****  
****On your map****  
****Please leave a page for me"******

"Lady Skuld, pasensya kana kung nasaktan kita ng hindi ko man lang namamalayan." iyon ang sinabi ni Yoh.

"Kalimutan mo na yon tutal magiging masaya rin naman ako. Tandaan mo, ako ang mapapang asawa ni Prince Killua" idiniin nya ang pagsasabi noon.

"Ah…" Natahimik si Yoh gayunpaman ngumiti sya. "Opo, alam ko yon, at hangad ko ang inyong kaligayahan."

Doon natapos ang kanilang pag uusap.

Alam ni Yoh na kahit saang anggulo hindi magiging tanggap ang pagsasama nila ng prinsipe kaya bago pa man ito magsimula, tinapos nya na.

_"Bakit mo pa iyon sinabi kung babawiin mo lang?" tanong ng prinsipe._

_"Patawad kamahalan, pero ito ang nararapat, hindi lang para sa kapakanan ni Lady Skuld kundi para sa kapakanan ng buong kaharian, kailangan ka nila kaya pakiusap sila ang gawan mo ng kaharian kung saan wala nang kailangang lumuha._

"Nakakainis ka Yoh" bulong ni Lady Skuld "Hindi mo lang ako binigo, inagaw mo rin ang atensyon ng lalaking pakakasalan ko. Heto tuloy ako…nakakaawa." Pinipilit nyang ngumiti subalit may mga luha pa ring pumapatak sa kanyang mga mata,

Sa kabilang banda, naging mainit ang laban sa pagitan nina Ochigo at Hitsugaya. Ngunit sa huli walang nagwagi sa kanila. Parehas silang bumagsak sa damuhan.

"Kahit kailan hindi talaga kita matalo, Ichigo!" wika ni Hitsugaya.

"Akala mo lang yon…" ani Ichigo sa isip. "Hitsugaya patawad pala" sabi nya.

"Ayos lang yon. Ewan ko ba naman kasi sayo kung bakit bigla mo kung inatake. Pero hindi na kita tatanungin, bahala ka nang umisip sa mga pinaggagawa mo."

Ngumiti si YIchigo. "Sige, salamat." Gusto nya na maging masaya subalit tila hindi nya magawa. Sa buong buhay nya ngayon lamang sya nabigo at talagang naging napakasakit noon para sa kanya.

"Hoy anong ginagawa nyo dyan?" tanong ni Yoh matapos silang makita. "Wag nyong sabihing nag su -sun bathing kayo e malayo pa naman ang summer."

"Hay naku Yoh puro ka talaga biro" ani Ichigo. "Sa aming lahat ikaw yata ang di emosyonal. Pano mo ba nagagawang ngumiti sa kabila ng problema?"

Ngumiti si Yoh "Ganito lang talaga ako, ayoko kasing sumimangot dahil mabilis iyong nakakatanda" Sinabayan nya iyon ng pagtawa. Ilang sandali pa tumawa na rin ang mga kasama nya.

"Rukia hindi ko makita si Momoko, nakita mo ba?" tanong ni Shana.

Nakatungo si Rukia. "Ipinatawag sya ni Lady Skuld, mamaya pa ang balik nya."

"Ganun ba…"

Naging malapit sa isa't isa sina lady Skuld at Momoko. Marami silang napagkwentuhan kabilang na ang tungkol kay Yoh.

"Kung gayon pala nagustuhan nyo rin si Yoh pero hindi nya yon sinuklian, tama?"

"Oo" sagot ni Lady Skuld. "May iba na syang gusto"

"Hay sayang naman sa totoo lang kasi gusto ko rin sya" pagtatapat ni Momoko."

"Talaga?"

"Opo, marami syang katangian na nagustuahan ko pero mukhang mailap sa akin ang tadhana. Hindi na ito gumawa ng paraaan para maging masaya ang buhay pag ibig ko, pero ayos lang yon" Ngiti ni Momoko. Napangiti na rin si Lady Skuld.

"A Rukia bakit matamlay ka ngayon, anong problema?" tanong ni Shiana.

"Wala, Wag mo na lang akong pansinin."

"Pero baka may maitulong ako kaya sabihin mo na kung anung problema"

"Ang kulit mo!" Nagalit na si Rukia. "Wala akong problema at kung meron man hindi ko na iyon para ipaalam pa sayo, Hindi mo 'ko maiintindiihan dahil hindi mo alam ang nararamdaman ko."

"Rukia, handa akong unawain ka. Kaya ko naman yon, magkaibigan tayo diba?"

"Tumigil ka!" sigaw nya "Kahit kailan, hindi kita nagustuhan. Pano ko magugustuhan ang isang tao na nakakalamang sa akin. Ikaw na malaya, ikaw na kahit anong oras ay pwedeng magpakita ng tunay na nararamdaman, ng tunay na pagkatao."

Natahimik si Shana. Ang tinutukoy ba ni Rukia ay ang kabataan nila kung saan sya ay malayang nakapaglalaro samantalang si Rukia ay hindi dahil mas inuuna nito ang pagsasanay? "

"Umalis ka na Shana, pakiusap iwan mo kung mag isa."

Iyon nga ang ginawa ni Shana. Tumakbo sya paalis, umiiyak. "Ang totoo naiinggit ako sayo Rukia. May mga nakikipagkaibigan sayo, maraming humahanga, taglay mo ang isang katangian na nais ko."

Walang ibang mapuntahan si Shana kundi ang batis. Gusto nya ng makakausap, gusto nya na may dumamay sa kanya. Hinanap nya si Sgt subalit wala ito kaya ng mga sandaling iyon naramdaman nya ang lungkot ng maging mag isa.

"For some reason, I walk alone,  
quickening my pace

"I was wrong" I realize that  
This love I want to forget  
and then, I though I was alright  
**(I'm so lonely)**  
To be honest, I have no self-confidence  
I just bluff and laugh it off  
But on the way back, all I can do is sigh... 

"Bakit dito ka natutulog?" tanong ni Sgt.

"Sgt?" agad na nagising si Shana Sa unang tingin ang nakita nya ay ang kanyang guardian ngunit ang palaka pala ito. "Dumating ka."

"Oo naman, kapag gabi palagi ako dito" aniya "Teka, umiyak ka ba?" Napansin nya na pugto ang mata ng dalaga.

"May nangyari kasi kanina ayokong umiyak pero hindi ko mapigilan. Pakiramdam ko…mula ng mamatay ang mag magulang ko pati na ang lahat ng Guardians of Autumn hindi ko na naranasang pahalagahan ng iba. Ginagawa ko naman ang makakaya ko para maging mabuti pero mukhang di nila iyon nakikita."

"Shana, wag mong sabihin yan" giit ng palakang Hitsugaya. "Huwag mong isipin na walang nagpapahalaga sayo. Siguro yung inaasahan mong magmahal sayo binabalewala ka pero ayos lang yon, ang isipin mo lahat tayo ay espesyal, ikaw espesyal ka sa akin"

"Ha?" napatingin si Shana sa palaka.

"Oo espesyal ka na sa akin syempre dahil magkaibigan na tayo. Ikaw lang ang nakakausap ko at nakakasama nitong mga nakaraang araw kaya nga…" hindi na natapos ni Hitsugaya ang sasabihin, bigla syang yinakap ni Shana. "Ah…" namula ang palaka. "Bukod sa mga kapatid ko at sa aking ina wala nang babae na yumakap sa akin tulad nito"

"Everybody wants somebody's love  
Everybody needs somebody's love  
Yet everyone has one (important person)  
I'll keep on waiting to meet you  
while fighting back the loneliness  
When the time comes, and I find you  
I can finally start to live"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dance of Truth**

"…_alam mo ba ang ibig sabihin ng Pink carnation…"_

9

"Sgt Hitsugaya…" tawag ni Shana sa anyong palaka na Hitsugaya "Napaka cute mo talaga at ang lambot ng iyong pisngi" pagkasbi noon, hinalikan nya ito.

"HINDE!" sigaw ni YHitsugaya, Mabuti na lang dahil panaginip lamang iyon.

Hindi pa sumisikat ang araw nang magising ang binata, anyong tao sya dahil lumipas na ang alas dose ng gabi. Tulog pa ang dalawa nyang kasama kaya naisipan nyang lumabas at maglakad lakad. Bumalik sya sa may batis at doon ay naabutan nya si Shana, sumasayaw.

"Hindi pa rin pala sya umuuwi" aniya sa isip.

"Ha, sino yan?" Napansin sya ni Shana. "Sgt ikaw ba yan?"

"Ah, h hinde" Nagpakita na si Hitsugaya.

"Ikaw pala yan Hitsugaya nakita mo ba ko?"

"Oo naman, ang galing mo ngang sumayaw e."

"Huwag mo iyong ipagsasabi sa iba, pakiusap…" samo ni Shana.

"Bakit naman?"

"Basta… ah teka sandale, anong ginagawa mo sa lugar na 'to?

"Ha? A… w wala, napadaan lang ako. Maganda kasi dito, presko. E ikaw, nagpunta ka ba dito para mag insayo sa pagsasayaw?"

"Naku hindi, ang totoo may kinatagpo ako ditong kaibigan."

"Kaibigan?"

"Oo, isa syang palaka, isang nagsasalitang palaka. Ang kaso bago maghating gabi umaalis na sya, sabi nya hinihintay na daw sya ng kanyang mga kasama."

"Talaga, meron pa lang ganung nilalang" pagkukunwari ni Hitsugaya. "Eh hindi ka ba natatakot sa kanya?"

"Hinde, sa katunayan gusto ko nga sya dahil ang bait nya. Parati syang nakikinig sa'kin, nagbibigay ng payo at inaalala ako, isa pa…" hindi nya itinuloy ang sasabihin.

"Isa pa ano?"

"Wala, pasensya kana kung nagiging madaldal na ko"

"Hinde, hindi naman."

"Aalis na ko, sige Hitsugaya magandang umaga." Iniwan na ni Shana ang lalaki. Sinundan sya nito ng tingin.

"Kung sabihin ko kaya sa kanya ang totoo?"Natamong ni Hitsugaya ang sarili

"Hoy kuya!"

"Waahhh!" Nagulat ang lalaki "Nakakagulat ka naman." Si Vanilla ang dumating. "Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Hinahanap kita, may maganda akong balita…alam ko na kung pano tataggalin ang sumpa."

"Talaga, magandang balita nga yan!"

Kinaumagahan, narinig ni Yoh ang anunsiyo tungkol sa pagsisimula ng Guardian Tournament. Meron na itong takdang araw. Masayang tumakbo si Yoh para ihatid sa mga kasama ang balita. Sa daan bigla syang napahinto nang matanaw ang prinsipe kasama ang mga guardian nito. Nang dumaan ang prinsipe isang sulyap lamang ang ibinigay nito sa kanya.

"Ang bilis nya naman akong nakalimutan" sabi ni Yoh sa sarili. "Kung sa bagay ito naman talaga ang gusto ko. Walang mali dito dahil ito ang pinili ko."

"Uy Shana, para sayo" Binigyan ni Momoko ng laso si Shana. "Sobra sobra na ang ganyan ko sa bahay kaya sayo na lang."

"Salamat, Momoko."

Ngumiti si Momoko "Walang anuman."

"Mga kasama!" tawag ni Rukia "Sa darating na Sabado may magaganap na salo salo sa lugar namin. Gusto ko sana dumalo kayo."

"Kaming dalawa?" tanong ni Momoko.

"Oo kayong dalawa" ani Rukia.

"Rukia…nasambit ni Shana.

"Kayo ang matatalik kung kaibigan kaya gusto kung nandon kayo. Madalas marami akong masasakit na salita na nasasabi pero wala lang naman yon. Maari ba kalimutan na natin ang mga samaan ng loob?" tanong nya, sabay tingin kay Shana. "Patawarin nyo rin ako kung minsan nagiging matalas ang dila ko"

"Rukia!" hindi napigilan ni Momoko ang sarili, niyakap nya ang kaibigan. "Nakakatuwa ka, ngayon lang kita narinig magsalita ng ganyan, talagang tayo ang mag bbest friend, hindi ba Shana?"

"Oo!" sagot nya, yumakap din sya sa dalawa.

Naglalakad si Ichigo ng mag isa. Papunta sya sa bayan nang maramdaman nyang may sumusunod sa kanya.

"Sino yan, magpakita ka!" sigaw nya. Lumabas nga ito. "Ha, Rukia?" Si Rukia ang sumusunod sa kanya. "May kailangan ka ba sa akin?"

"Wala!" sagot ni Rukia.

"Kung gayon bakit mo ko sinusundan?" galit na tanong ng lalaki.

"Ang totoo may sasabihin ako sayo pero di bale na lang mukhang mainit ang ulo mo."

"A hinde…sige sabihin mo na."

"Tungkol ito sa sinabi mo sa akin nung nakaraang araw" simula ni Rukia "Hindi kita pipilitin na sumuko, bibigyan kita ng pag asa."

"A ano"

"Makinig ka Ichigo, hindi ako nangangako ng kahit ano pero umaasa ako na marami ka pang maipapakita kaya pansamantala tatanggapin ko ang nararamdaman mo"

"I ibig mong sabihin, gusto mo rin ako?"

"Hinde! Syempre hinde. Sinasabi ko lang na bibigyan kita ng pag asa pero hindi ko ibibigay sayo ang lahat lahat."

"Ang Lahat lahat"

"Grrrr…" nainis na si Rukia. "Ang hirap mo talagang paliwanagan, ang mabuti pa sa tournament na lang tayo magkita."

**As my tears keep overflowing one after another,**

**I can't see your last smile through their blur.**

**Please don't go, please don't go... Stay here.**

**Light bursts through the sky**

**Even this insignificant me**

**loved you more than anyone, with all my soul.**

**Thank you for all of**

**the precious feelings**

**you've given to me.**

"Patunayan mo don na karapat dapat ka talaga at nakahihigit ka sa lahat"

"Huh! Gagawin ko yon!" matapang na wika ni Ichigo. "Makikita mo Rukia, lalampasan ko ang lahat ng guardian, ako ang magiging number one, tatalunin kita at hihigitan ko si Hitsugaya."

"Huwag mo lang yan basta sabihin, gawin mo, Ichigong hangal, napakalaki mo talagang hangal!"

"Tama ka hangal nga ako dahil tulad mo na hindi naman maganda ang nagustuhan ko, hindi ka pa seksi, para kang tuod."

"Anung sinabi mo? Ikaw talaga Ichigo hinding dindi kita magugustuhan, nakakainis ka!"

I just know that we'll see each other someday.

If we're together,

even if we're far apart, we can gaze in each others' eyes

Let's bet everything on all our hopes and dreams.

Gabi, magkasama sa kanilang bahay sina Hitsugaya(palaka) at Vanilla.

"Ang ibig mong sabihin mawawala ang sumpa kapag natunaw yung bato?" tanong ng palakang si Hitsugaya.

"Oo," sagot ni Vanilla. "Kaya lang ang hirap gawin non, ang totoo isang lingo na yang nasa apoy hindi pa rin nalulusaw pero wag kang mag alala kung tama ang karkulasyon ko siguradong matutunaw na yan ngayon"

"Kung gayon mawawala na ang sumpa, magiging normal na uli ang buhay ko!"

"Ganun na nga kaya ngayon pa lang mag paalam ka na sa anyo mong yan"

"Ah…" natigilan si Hitsugaya "Magpaalam?" bigla nyang naalala si Shana. "A Vanilla sandali lang may pupuntahan lang ako." Tumakbo sya paalis. Sa daan pumitas sya ng mga bulaklak., Pupuntahan nya si Shana. Hanggang sa huli ginusto nya itong makita para magpasalamat at magpaalam.

"Wala nang oras malapit nang matunaw ang bato. Kuya Hitsugaya mawawalan na ng bisa ang sumpa."

Alam iyon ni Hitsugaya kaya binilisan nya ang pagtakbo "Kapag nawala ako bigla siguradong malulungkot sya. Ayokong magyari yon, ayoko nang may malungkot nang dahil sa akin." Naalala ni Hitsugaya ang mga taong sinaktan nya.

"Shana!" Pagdating nya sa batis wala ang dalaga. "Nasan ka, wala na akong oras eto na ang huling araw ko"

"Ang bato malapit nang malusaw" ani Vanilla. Hindi nya inaalis ang tingin dito.

Samantala biglang nawala ang pag aalala ng palakang Hitsugaya nang matanaw si Shana, paparating na ito.

"_Full moon sways_

_Gently in the night of one fine day_

_On my way_

_Looking for a moment with my dear_

_Full moon waves_

_Slowly on the surface of the lake_

_You were there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those years_

_What a fool_

_I don't know 'bout tomorrow_

_What it's like to be_

_Ah…_

_I was fool_

_Couldn't let myself to go_

_Even though I feel_

_The end_

_Old love affair_

_Floating like a bird resting her wings_

_You were there_

_Smiling in my arms for all those years"_

"Shana!" tumakbo na sya para lapitan ang dalaga ngunit aksidente syang natalisod. Bago sya tuluyang madapa, bumalik sya sa tunay nyang anyo.

"Sa wakas nalusaw na rin ang bato" sabi ni Vanilla.

"Hitsugaya, nandito ka uli?" tanong ni Shana.

"Ah" napatingin sa kanya ang lalaki. Sa isip nito ay huli na ang lahat. Wala nang pagkakataon na magpaalam sya bilang si SGT na palaka. Ang natatangi na lang paraan ay sabihin nya ang katotohanan. Tumayo si Hitsugaya at inabot kay Shana ang bulaklak.

"Para saan yan?" tanong ni Shana.

"Ipinabibigay sa iyo ni Sgt"

"Galing kay Sgt, nagkita kayo?"

Tumango si Hitsugaya "Medyo nagkausap din kami at sabi nya ibigay ko raw sa iyo itong mga bulaklak. Hindi ka na nya nahintay, kailangan nya na raw kasing umalis at hindi nya alam kung makakabalik pa ba sya."

"Ganun ba" nalungkot si Shana "Sayang naman hindi na kami magkikita"

**Everyone loses something****  
****Before they even realise it****  
****I suddenly realise that you've gone****  
****Leaving behind only memories****  
****Amid the happiness, we lost our words****  
****Like dolls****  
****Like all those lost cats on the street corner****  
****I hear a silent scream**

"Ah Shana"dagdag ni Hitsugaya. "Ipinasasabi nya rin na kapag umalis sya ayaw nya na malungkot ka."

"S sinabi nya yon?"

"Oo, iyon daw ang gusto nya. Tangapin mo na 'tong mga bulaklak"

Kinuha ni Shana ang mga bulaklak. Nang makita nya ito bigla syang natahimik.

"B bakit, hindi mo ba nagustuhan?" tanong ni Hitsugaya.

Umiling si Shana, may mga luha sa kanyang mga mata ganunpaman nakangiti sya. Noon lamang sya nakita ni Hitsugaya na ngumiti ng ganon.

"Hitsugaya, alam mo ba ang ibig sabihin ng pink Carnation?"

"Ha?" don lang napansin ni Hitsugaya na pink carnation pala ang nakuha nya. "O oo alam ko ang ibig sabihin… hindi kita makakalimuatan"

"Ako rin, hindi ko rin sya malilimutan, kung sakaling nagkita pa kami bago sya umalis hindi paalam kundi salamat ang sinabi ko sa kanya."

**If I could see you one more time  
I just want to say one word: thankyou, thankyou**

**If I could see you one more time  
I just want to say one word  
If I could see you one more time  
I just want to say one word: thankyou, thankyou**

"Ang totoo nyan…" may gustong sabihin si Hitsugaya. Nais nyang ipagtapat ang katotohanan na sya at ang palakang si Sgt ay iisa.

"Ano yon Hitsugaya?"

"Ah, ano…kalimutan mo muna ng palakang iyon" aniya "Sa halip na sya, ang pgsasanay ang bigyan mo ng pansin. Tandaan mo, malapit na ang Guardian Tournament."

"A oo, hindi ko yon nakakalimutan"

"Mabuti, sige magkita na lang tayo sa tournament." Tumalikod na si Hitsugaya at naglakad paalis..

Sa huli hindi rin nalaman ni Shana ang katothanan.

Sa silid ni princess Yuuna kasama nya ang Guardians of Hana.

"Kamusta pala yung mahiwagang bato na ibinigay ko?" tanong ng prinsesa "Nagamit nyo ba?"

"Opo at naging napaka epektibo nito" sagot ni Fuu.

"Mabuti naman. Ang totoo nakuha iyon ng kapatid ko mula sa kanyang paglalakbay."

"Ni Prinsipe Killua po?" tanong ni Hikaru.

"Hinde hindi sya" wika ng prinsesa. Ang tinutukoy ko ay ang nakatatanda kung kapatid. Sya dapat ang susunod na hari kaya lang isinuko nya para maging guardian. Nakakalungkot nga dahil hindi sya sinuportahan ng aming ama. Nawalan kami ng balita sa kanya hanggang sa nalaman na lang namin na namatay na sya."


	11. Final

EPILOGUE

"Magsisimula na po ang Guardian Tournament kaya tinatawagaan na ang mga kalahok".

Halos ang lahat ay sumali sa paligsahan. Una sa listahan ang Guardians of Maker kasunod ang Guardians of Heir, Light, Hana at iba pa.

"Mga kasama, tayo na!" ani Ichigo, ang isa sa mga nasasabik sa pag uumpisa ng laban.

See .com/watch?v=6fJSSZlDDuw for the trailer

**AKNOWLEDGMENT**

**The authors**

Kubo Taito

Hiroyuki Takei

CLAMP

Yashichiro Takashi

Tenyu, Yazawa Nao

Yoshihiro Togashi

TOKKO Broadcasting System, Inc.

BROCCOLI

Maburaho Production Committee

Yuya Aoki, Rando Ayamine

Sugusaki Yukiru

Kishimoto Masashi

Takeuchi Naoko

Akira Toriyama (special mention)

**Insert songs**

Momiji Song  
In the moonlight by Kotani Kinya  
Reflection by Cristina Aguilera

Yume no Tsubasa by Miyu Irino and Yui Makino  
Finally by Sowelu  
Yubiwa by Maaya Sakamoto  
Moon on the water by Sowelu  
Arigatou by Kokia  
Aishiteru motto by Aiko Kayo

NOTE:

To all who read this fanfic thank you very much! I used to consider many things while writing this story since my characters are based from some request. Anyway I made a sequel for this one having the same title. I'm planning to post it in English (though I'm not that good, even in tagalog I know I made some errors)

The sequel is about friendship (of the guardians of heir) love (finally Momoko, Rukia and Shana get boyfriends) and the continuation of Hitsugaya's pride.

New Character:

Byakuya


End file.
